L'Ordre de la fée Morgane
by Krayonmine42
Summary: Si le monde des sorciers loue ceux qui obtiennent l'Ordre de Merlin, il existe son équivalent de l'ombre : l'Ordre de la fée Morgane. Nous parlons bien d'une sorcière qui a été formée par Merlin lui-même et dont la magie est cultivée par ses descendantes qui préfèrent vivre à l'écart et garder leurs secrets... jusqu'au drame (OCs, début après la 1ère chute de Vous-savez-qui).
1. Prologue - Née entre terre et mer

_La famille de Morgane a de tout temps protéger des secrets de la magie. Ce cercle est si fermé qu'ils sont délivrés à leurs sorcières que si elles sont liées à Morgane par le sang. Après quoi, ces dernières doivent être dignes d'en hériter et être capables de garder ces secrets contre les intrusions psychiques... alors que se passerait-il si le dernier chaînon venait à disparaître avant la consécration de la génération suivante ?  
_

* * *

 **Prologue : Née entre mer et terre.**

 _Si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que du sang de la fée Morgane anime vos veines._ _Aux nouvelles générations de l'Ordre Morgane, à mes héritiers, je_ _dédie ces mémoires afin qu_ _e vous compreniez_ _comprennent les changements que j'y ai apportés et le poids qui_ _vous_ _incombe._

 _Que chacun d'entre vous prenne acte de_ _son_ _héritage et agisse pour en préserver le monde, ou l'oublie quand il désirera s'en détourner._

 _Telles est_ _notre malédiction familiale_ _et le sort lié à ce livre : l'acceptation ou l'oubli._

 _Dans mon enfance..._

Je ne m'étais jamais remise en question. En fait, quand je me faisais corriger par ma mère, je rectifiais simplement ce que j'avais fait, sans me poser de questions.

Peut-être parce que je savais très mal gérer les conflits, ou que je n'aimais pas ça, tout simplement.

Peut-être que c'était dû au fait que j'étais consciente d'être une jeune fille privilégiée et que je n'avais, de fait, pas le droit de me plaindre, pas le droit de me tromper non plus, parce qu'avec la chance que j'avais, je n'avais pas d'excuses.

Avec le recul, je pense que c'était sans doute un mélange de tout cela.

Donc… je ne m'étais jamais remise en question, je ne m'étais jamais cherchée, comprise ou construite.

Je ne faisais qu'exister selon la manière dont on l'avait décidé et je faisais partie de ces familles où on décide tout pour vous, dès la naissance… et même avant.

Ma mère était une brillante sorcière d'une ancienne famille officiant en Irlande depuis des temps immémoriaux. Notre symbole était celui d'une volée de trois corneilles formant le cercle d'un triskell. Dans la famille, nous avions un lien très particulier avec toutes les créatures de couleur noire. D'une manière générale, nous pouvions dialoguer avec elles plus facilement que les autres… on expliquait cela parce que l'essentiel de notre magie familiale se nourrit de ce qui est créé grâce aux superstitions, aux rêves, aux pensées et que, pendant très longtemps, les animaux noirs ont été synonymes de malheur. Cette pensée commune avait mobilisé tant de sombres énergies chez un grand nombre de personnes que cette croyance était devenue une réalité, et cela avait donné plus de force à notre famille, car toute superstition nous renforce. Ces êtres reniés, nous pouvions donc les accueillir et les rassurer. Ils étaient devenus des membres à part entière de notre cercle et nous les choyions énormément.

Cette magie était bien mystérieuse d'après les autres, et elle offrait quelques facilités à notre famille. Par exemple, nous sommes devenues très proches du monde animalier parce que l'homme n'a cessé d'y associer des symboles, des sentiments, il était donc devenu impératif pour nous de devenir animagus. C'était une étape parmi d'autres, mais indispensable. Il était aussi essentiel de savoir garder les secrets de notre famille, de savoir fermer notre esprit pour ne rien révéler à ceux de l'extérieur et donc de pratiquer l'occlumancie. Pour les plus talentueuses, il était même bien vu de devenir également legilimens, car elles pouvaient ainsi se nourrir des superstitions et des peurs des autres pour accroître leur pouvoir. Je dis « elles » parce que seules les filles de la famille étaient initiées à nos savoirs ancestraux. Enfin, quand on considère le genre de pouvoir que nous possédons, on peut pardonner à l'enfant que j'étais – et aux sorciers du monde entier… – de dire que nous ressemblions à des détraqueurs.

C'était avec orgueil que ma mère me disait en effet que le nom de notre ordre peuplait les contes horrifiques de certains parents qui souhaitaient que leur enfant soit sage. Elle en était fière parce que cela montrait notre supériorité mais elle ne cessait de conclure « qu'ils ne savaient rien. S'ils disent cela, rappelle-toi que c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas accès à notre savoir. Il est important de le garder ainsi, en nous, car ce savoir pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses s'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains. »

Ainsi, notre Ordre n'était-il qu'une légende, même au sein des sorciers, mais je savais qu'elle parlait surtout du plus grand de nos secrets, celui qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore révélé car je devais encore faire mes preuves.

Le soir, je m'endormais dans ma petite chambre de notre tour perdue dans les landes irlandaises, l'esprit tranquille, sachant que d'anciens sortilèges me protégeaient des intrusions extérieures. Là, il n'y avait que moi et ma mère qui vivions. Mon père était absent.

Je n'en voulais pas à ce dernier. Comment aurais-je pu ? En fait, ma mère, aussi excellente fut-elle, avait toujours eu de grandes difficulté avec une branche de la magie qui faisait la fierté de la famille : la métamorphose. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu le plus grand mal à devenir une animagus. Je savais que cela lui avait coûté de me le dire, mais elle avait préféré être sincère pour que je comprenne bien pourquoi mon père ne pouvait pas être avec nous. Elle avait en effet tellement eu peur que la « prochaine génération » ne puisse plus être à la hauteur des prérequis en métamorphose qu'elle avait fait en sorte de fréquenter un être de l'eau. Ceux-ci sont en effet connus pour changer leur apparence à leur guise, aussi changeants que l'élément dans lequel ils évoluaient. Bien entendu, nous ne parlons pas ici de simples tritons, mais bien plutôt d'ondins, ces seigneurs des mers vivants dans de somptueux palais.

Elle ne m'a jamais dit comment elle avait fait, si elle s'était rendue dans leur royaume, si elle avait été enlevée, si elle avait dû s'échapper. Beaucoup d'histoires racontent que des femmes très belles sont victimes d'enlèvement et qu'il leur est particulièrement difficile de retourner sur la terre ferme. Si c'était ce qu'il s'était passé, ma mère avait réussi à revenir.

Je ne doutais pas qu'elle avait réussi à séduire un ondin : ma mère était très belle. Elle était blonde, d'un blond aux reflets roux, des yeux bleu-gris et une peau de nacre avec de subtiles tâches de rousseur et des fossettes qui donnaient à son visage une allure d'ange espiègle.

En fait, elle n'avait rien de l'allure d'une sorcière qui ferait partie d'une famille pratiquant quelques magies occultes, alors que moi, c'était tout le contraire, et je savais pourquoi, puisque j'ai rencontré mon père. Ma mère n'était pas au courant mais… dès que je savais qu'elle allait s'absenter suffisamment longtemps, je m'éclipsais. Ce n'était pas compliqué à savoir… dès qu'elle partait une nuit de pleine lune, je savais qu'elle en aurait pour plusieurs heures, alors je sortais. Bien sûr, avant, je ne pouvais pas, à cause des loups-garous, mais depuis que ma mère m'avait fait devenir animagus et que j'y étais parvenue avec une étonnante facilité à l'âge de 6 ans grâce à mon ascendance ondine, il me suffisait de me transformer, et je pouvais m'envoler vers les falaises. Ma mère avait été folle de joie de voir que je me transformais en corneille, le symbole de la famille, même si je trouvais que sa forme de renarde restait tout aussi intéressante.

En tout cas, les falaises étaient très proches, à vol d'oiseau. Je me posais sur un rocher et je me laissais bercer par les vagues. Je savais alors qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Je n'ai jamais su comment il pouvait savoir que j'étais là, ou que je venais… je suspectais que ce soit lui qui m'appelait, tout simplement. Son étrange sourire me le disait. Quand il se présentait à moi, ces cheveux mouillés ondulés étaient aussi noirs que les miens. Je supposais qu'ils avaient le même reflet vert que les miens, même si on ne les voyait pas sous la lune. Il avait une peau laiteuse et sans la moindre imperfection. Comme pour moi, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi intense que les profondeurs de la mer.

Voilà, je lui ressemblais. Je savais que c'était sa véritable apparence. Il était incroyablement doux avec moi mais je devais refuser tous ces cadeaux, parce que certains auraient pu m'emmener au fond de l'eau. Il avait dit que j'étais une fille intelligente, et il ne m'avait plus fait de présents. À la place, il m'apprenait des tours de magie propres à son peuple… mon peuple. Dans ces moments-là, je me rappelais que je n'étais pas qu'une sorcière de l'Ordre de Morgane, la grande sorcière ayant défié Merlin, mais je me souvenais tout simplement que j'étais autant une sorcière qu'une créature magique.

Les ondins, ils sont étranges. On ne sait jamais quand ils sont sincères. Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est quand ils font comme mon père…. qu'ils donnent quelque chose sans rien exiger en retour. Son enseignement, je pouvais le prendre, il n'y avait pas d'obligation pour que je le suive. Malgré tout, je savais que c'était un peu fourbe de sa part car… cet apprentissage, c'était aussi un moyen pour lui de créer un lien, entre lui et moi. Entre son peuple et moi.

Pouvait-on lui en vouloir ?

Voilà, ma vie c'était ça. De mois en mois, j'apprenais auprès de ma mère et de mon père. Je ne me remettais pas en question. Je prenais beaucoup de précautions, quitte à blesser mon propre père. J'en prenais beaucoup d'autres, pour ne pas blesser ma mère, répondre à ses attentes, et évoluer selon ses propres désirs. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais. En fait, je n'avais pas besoin de vouloir, tout était tracé. Je savais que je prendrais la place de ma mère, tout simplement, le moment venu.

Alors, ce n'était pas la peine de rêver d'autre chose.

Je ne m'étais jamais projetée.

En fait, j'avais peur d'être abandonnée, tout simplement. C'était plus simple de faire ce qu'on attendait de moi, d'acheter ma tranquillité en répondant aux attentes de ma mère. Plus simple et plus rassurant. Quelque part, même si ma mère ne cessait jamais de me peindre l'avenir en me promettant une place dans le monde magique, unique et qui me conviendrait parfaitement si je travaillais dur, et qu'elle me coupait, de fait, de mes autres racines, je ne cessais d'être fière de mon ascendance. Je pensais fermement que cela constituait ma particularité, ma différence avec elle. C'était peut-être un moyen de me détacher de ce chemin tout tracé par elle. Peut-être que je le trouvais déjà étouffant... mais c'est une bien piètre rébellion d'être simplement fière de quelque chose, pour certains.

Pour moi, c'était comme une amulette protectrice que je gardais en secret.

Pour autant, je me conformais à ce qu'elle me disait, parce qu'elle avait raison : j'avais un avenir unique qui répondrait parfaitement à mes compétences, ici.

Oui, cela restait simple… et rassurant.

Puis tout fut brisé.

Une nuit, je pensais revenir de mon entrevue avec mon père en ayant de l'avance sur ma mère mais en arrivant à notre tour, je me rendis compte que je m'étais trompée. Je venais juste de me poser sur le perron pour entamer ma transformation quand j'entendis du bruit à l'intérieur. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine : il ne pouvait s'agir que de ma mère et elle avait dû se rendre compte de mon absence. Malgré tout, j'avais un petit espoir et m'envolais pour gagner la fenêtre de ma chambre et espérer m'y glisser avant que ma mère n'y soit allée et n'ait noté ma désertion. Ce faisant, je passais devant la fenêtre du salon où le nombre de silhouettes humaines m'interpella. Je m'arrêtais en me réfugiant dans le lierre qui grignotait les pierres de nos murs. Le souffle court, je notais que la silhouette allongée au centre des autres était celle de ma mère, désarmée, qui faisait face à des agresseurs la pointant de leur baguette. Comment des intrus étaient-ils entrés ? Notre tour était pourtant bien protégée… ma mère ne cessait de se vanter d'anciennes magies préservant ce lieu depuis des générations. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais je tentais de comprendre la situation en tendant l'oreille, le souffle court, toujours cachée dans les feuilles. Je n'entendais que des morceaux de phrases. L'un des agresseurs était particulièrement virulent, impatient. Je l'entendis clairement crier :

« Où est-elle ? »

De quoi parlait-il ? Ma mère ne daigna même pas formuler une réponse, ses lèvres restaient closes, mais je notais son air vague, caractéristique de celui d'une victime d'un imperium. Ma mère m'avait longuement parlé des sortilèges impardonnables et cela faisait partie de l'entraînement familial de savoir leur résister… enfin… sauf à celui de la mort. Le fait que ma mère soit allongée me laissait entendre qu'elle avait dû subir auparavant les coups du sortilège de torture. Celui-là, ma mère ne me l'avait pas encore jeté. Je ne savais pas si elle comptait un jour le faire.

Elle était secoué de tremblements violents sur le sol mais gardait ses lèvres closes.

« Si tu ne nous le dis pas, ta fille s'en occupera ! »

Là-dessus, une femme rejoignit le groupe de quatre personnes. Elle venait des étages supérieures. Il y avait nos chambres, là-haut. Je me félicitai intérieurement de n'être pas montée directement sans pour autant pouvoir détacher les yeux de cette scène d'horreur. La nouvelle sorcière secoua négativement la tête : quel qu'ait été l'objet de sa recherche, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Je frissonnais à l'idée que cela puisse être moi ou… un secret plus important.

Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette de l'impétueux et ma mère cessa même d'être secouée de tremblements. Le choc me tétanisa sur place. En temps normal j'aurais dû fuir, mais je restai là. J'entendis à peine ses complices le réprimander en lui demandant comment ils allaient trouver l'Avalon, à présent car, de mon côté, mon cerveau s'était transformé en caisse enregistreuse. J'enregistrais les événements, leurs lourdes conséquences. La dernière sorcière de l'Ordre Morgane ayant les pleines connaissances de cet ordre secret venait de mourir sans avoir fini de former la génération suivante. Ma mère, l'ancre autour de laquelle j'avais construit mes premières années de ma vie n'était plus.

Disparue. Et moi, abandonnée.

J'avais toujours eu peur d'être abandonnée. Ce cocon exclusif, il avait un défaut, et j'en étais consciente : je ne connaissais rien du monde extérieur et je me retrouvais justement confrontée à cette cruelle vérité. Ce qui me fit bouger, ce furent les flammes : les meurtriers avaient rassemblé tous les documents possibles et imaginables avant de tourner leur baguette vers les murs et les meubles pour y mettre le feu.

Je devais partir, prendre la fuite, cette fois. Des cris de corneilles s'élevèrent du sommet de la tour et je m'envolais en même temps qu'elles pour ne plus laisser de traces et échapper à la traque. Je fus emportée par la nuée et la tourmente qui se déroulaient autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur de moi.

J'aurais pu rejoindre mon père… il serait sans doute apparu mystérieusement, comme à son habitude, mais je n'en avais aucune certitude et je ne souhaitais pas rester sur un rocher à attendre indéfiniment ni même rester dans les environs. Enfin, un drôle de sentiment me poussa à aller ailleurs : l'incompréhension.

Et l'incompréhension me poussait à avoir des réponses.

Pour connaître ces sorciers et savoir qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils me voulaient, dans un instinct de préservation, je devais m'adresser à d'autres sorciers. Il n'y en avait qu'un au monde en qui ma mère m'avait dit que l'on pouvait donner toute confiance…

* * *

 _En espérant que cet aperçu (assez conséquent, quand même), vous aura plu ;) ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, cela m'intéresse !_


	2. La nuée de corneilles

_Fuir, toujours fuir... trouver un refuge... remettre ses interrogations à plus tard... mais où se dirige notre héroïne ? Quel est le sorcier qui avait la confiance de son implacable mère ?  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La nuée de corneilles**

Me voilà devenue corneille dans la tourmente, recherchant un inconnu.

Pour la direction à prendre, j'étais dans la plus totale approximation… La seule chance que j'imaginais pour survivre était d'user de cet avantage ancestral que nous avions avec les corneilles pour devenir un membre à part entière de la nuée qui nichait habituellement dans notre tour. Je leur proposais de m'aider à me rendre là où je souhaitais me rendre car nous pourrions y trouver refuge, dans un intérêt commun.

Le désespoir nous animait, elles ne furent pas difficiles à convaincre. Notre union et le sens de l'orientation infaillible de ces animaux eurent finalement raison assez rapidement de notre voyage. Nous mîmes un peu moins d'une semaine pour partir des falaises de Moher, au Sud-Ouest de l'Irlande, et rejoindre la région d'Edderton, en Écosse. Un voyage épuisant que les orages estivaux avaient quelques peu ralenti. Je développai un lien plus fort encore avec les volatiles qui m'accompagnaient dans ce voyage. Je découvris avec une certaine mélancolie et douceur une nouvelle famille, très simple, honnête et infiniment bienveillante. Dans ma détresse, ces animaux soutinrent mes souffrances de l'âme par des gestes simples de toilettes, de coups de têtes encourageant, et de sons tantôt incongrus tantôt mélodieux qu'elle étaient capables d'imiter.

Enfin, à la fin d'une matinée, tandis que les rayons du soleil chauffaient durement notre plumage noir, je vis au loin la bâtisse atypique que nous cherchions tant à rejoindre. Je laissai un croassement de joie m'échapper, aussitôt imitée par les autres.

Il y avait une tour, comme chez nous, et je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer que les corneilles en feraient un fabuleux nichoir. Également couverte de lierre, cette tour cachait à ses pieds un monticule d'herbes qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un toit ondulé en ardoise qui épousait la forme de la colline pour se fondre dans le décor environnant, l'herbe y poussait dessus comme si la maison avait été construite enterrée. Devant se trouvait un potager avec une simple allée qui le coupait en deux et qui permettait d'accéder à une porte ronde.

Les corneilles investirent les hauteurs. Moi, prudemment, je me calais sous la fenêtre de la maison troglodyte. À l'intérieur on s'affairait : les casseroles et la vaisselle étaient dérangées selon le bon vouloir de l'occupant. Finalement, j'entendis le sifflement caractéristique d'une suite de notes et de rythmes qui paraissaient sans queue ni tête.

Je n'avais jamais été sûre que cette chanson existât vraiment.

C'était cependant toujours la même suite de notes désinvoltes depuis que j'étais enfant.

Je fis un dernier effort sur mes ailes endolories pour voleter jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre. Là, je risquai un œil à l'intérieur et vis le dos rond aux épaules carrés, la tignasse blonde tirant sur le roux, légèrement argentée, qui descendait dans le dos, si frisée que certains cheveux paraissaient pousser à l'horizontal, les jambes solides plantées dans des bottes en peau de dragon et le sempiternel et ridicule tablier rose qui ceignait le kilt aux motifs écossais.

Le mélange détonnant.

Quand il se retourna pour se mettre à table et profiter de son repas solitaire, je vis que malgré l'air enjoué qu'il sifflait, son regard était sombre. Il perdit finalement ses yeux dans l'horizon et, pour se faire, les dirigea vers la fenêtre et me vit.

Un moment.

Il fut étonné puis suspicieux. Après ce que je venais de vivre, je me montrais tout aussi soupçonneuse.

Il savait ce que représentaient les corneilles, dans la famille. Il se posait donc des questions.

Finalement, je devais me confronter à la réalité et décidai de frapper le bois de la fenêtre avec mon bec. Il se leva pour ouvrir le panneau.

– Si c'est pour me dire que mes filles sont mortes, te fatigue pas, je suis au courant !

Je ne répondis rien. J'étais percluse de fatigue. Je ne rêvais que de m'engouffrer dans ce refuge, me recroqueviller sous une tonne de couvertures, malgré la chaleur saisonnière, pour oublier,… et pour m'oublier, mais je restai sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir pris du polynectar. Après tout, si les meurtriers connaissaient ma mère, ils le connaissaient peut-être, lui.

Il grommela.

– Bon… très bien, à l'ancienne : _à l'ombre de l'if, les rêves gisent_. Voilà, t'es content ? Maintenant, encore une fois, si c'est pour me dire que…

Je m'engouffrai en entendant le mot de passe et sans attendre la fin de sa phrase. Dans un bruit de battements d'ailes, je fis voler en éclats ses plaintes pour me vautrer sur le canapé défoncé de son séjour et redevenir humaine.

Sans retenue aucune, je me mis à pleurer de soulagement. Très vite, mon grand-père me rejoignit pour me prendre fermement dans ses bras, m'embrasser et remercier Merlin (et Morgane) de lui avoir ramené sa petite-fille vivante.

* * *

Encore une fois, je suis très friande des retours, positifs ou négatifs (constructifs), n'hésitez pas ;) ! La suite en fin de semaine.


	3. Le cocon végétal

_La jeune sorcière a trouvé un endroit où se réfugier, mais elle est loin de se trouver en parfaite sécurité. Elle et son hôte vont devoir accepter que la frontière entre la dernière représentante de l'Ordre de la fée Morgane et les autres sorciers s'affinent pour demander une plus grande protection... vers qui vont-ils se tourner et répondra-t-on à leur demande ?  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : le cocon végétal**

– C'était une petite annonce dans la rubrique nécrologique de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ : « Incendie criminel donnant lieu à la mort de la famille McTerrwick dans les landes irlandaises. Pas de détails à part la preuve de l'utilisation de l'incendio sur place d'après la Brigade de la police magique. » Drôle de façon d'apprendre votre mort. J'suppose que ceux qui ont fait ça se sont dit que, comme je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ces fameux pouvoirs et que c'est assez connu dans la famille, ils ne se sont pas donnés la peine de venir me voir. Ça montre qu'ils veulent rester discrets… quand même. Menfin, ça m'inquiète un peu pour ta grand-mère… c'est vrai qu'elle est en vadrouille et qu'elle est sans doute, de fait, la cible la plus difficile à trouver actuellement, surtout en connaissant son niveau magique… mais quand même. Je serais plus rassuré d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Il prit une respiration, regarda sa pendule qui lui montrait l'état de santé de ses plantes avec tout le calme dont il était capable en pareille circonstance… comme si ses plantes pouvaient lui dire, à travers cette pendule, s'il devait effectivement s'inquiéter pour sa compagne.

– Bon, niveau discrétion, ils ont un peu foiré leur coup, avec le meurtre de ta mère et l'incendie. C'est un bon point pour nous.

– Tu voudrais qu'on envoie un hibou à mamie ?

L'idée qu'une représentante de l'Ordre de Morgane nous rejoigne me rassurerait grandement même si, du point de vue de tout le monde, dans la famille, ma grand-mère avait une araignée au plafond depuis quelques années. A mon grand désespoir, il secoua la tête.

– Non ma belle. Dans ce genre de situation, faut être aussi patient qu'avec les plantes. Je n'enverrai pas de hibou qui serait peut-être obligé de traverser la moitié du globe avec la nouvelle de ta survie. Plus le trajet est long, plus il y a de chance que ce soit intercepté. Non, il faut s'adresser à quelqu'un de plus proche… et j'ai déjà une idée ou deux.

Il sembla mettre cette pensée de côté, pas pressé non plus de m'en faire part. Il avait d'ailleurs balayé ma remarque d'un revers de la main : il pensait à autre chose.

– De ce que tu me dis, ce meurtre… c'était pas prévu. Ils devaient vouloir vous embarquer toutes les deux et vous arracher vos secrets, sans doute en vous faisant du chantage, en torturant l'une puis l'autre. T'étais pas censée être sortie, après tout… et comme le ministère surveille l'Ordre sans non plus forcément pouvoir rentrer dans son intimité, il n'aurait pas remarqué votre disparition tout de suite, ç'aurait été tout bénef' pour ces criminels. Mais voilà, au final… c'est un beau fiasco pour eux.

Il semblait penser à voix haute, mais il me regarda, comme s'il attendait une réponse, une remarque, faute de mieux, je me contentais de hocher la tête. Du haut de mes treize ans, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il attendait de moi là-dessus. On ne m'avait jamais vraiment demandé mon avis sur quoi que ce soit, après tout. Je me contentais de suivre le mouvement. Répondre par l'affirmative, c'était peut-être une façon de suivre le mouvement, encore… mais d'un autre côté, cela me semblait très cohérent. Il reprit, intarissable :

– En tout cas, comme je te disais, on a deux choix : soit je deviens ton tuteur et on demande la protection du ministère soit… on demande la protection d'une toute autre personne et je deviens quand même ton tuteur.

Ok.

Je ne connaissais pas encore l'identité de la personne de confiance en question, mais je rejetais déjà plus ou moins l'idée de dépendre du ministère qui m'avait toujours été dépeint comme un immense aigle voulant faire main basse sur la corneille. Or, j'étais devant un gros bol de chocolat chaud au miel, c'était un bel après-midi de Juillet et la perspective de devenir une étude ministérielle ne m'enchantait pas du tout alors que je me trouvais dans ce cocon réconfortant. Mon grand-père faisait tout pour que je me sente en sécurité et y parvenait. S'il avait tiré les rideaux, ce n'était pas vraiment pour garder la fraîcheur : Il faisait toujours frais dans la maison à demie enterrée d'Ulfric McTerrwick, mais il voulait éviter les regards indiscrets, le temps que ma sécurité soit assurée. Devant lui, les papiers pour qu'il devienne mon tuteur étaient déjà remplis, complets. Bref, j'avais bouleversé la tranquillité de sa vie de célibataire nouvellement retrouvée après le départ de ma grand-mère.

Il reprit le fil de la discussion en allant dans le sens de ma pensée :

– Le problème, c'est que si on demande au ministère, ils risquent de vouloir s'immiscer dans les secrets de l'Ordre. Si moi j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux restreindre l'accès à ses savoirs… ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je préfère la deuxième solution…

Ouf.

– Je pense demander l'aide d'Albus Dumbledore.

Je pris le temps de boire une autre gorgée de ma boisson chaude en pensant à son choix. Bien sûr, même si j'avais presque vécu en ermite, je savais de qui il parlait. Si mon grand-père avait été lui aussi victime des meurtriers, j'aurais été bien obligée de me tourner vers cet homme, à mon tour : Albus Dumbledore. Je ne le connaissais pas personnellement…. Mais qui pouvait se vanter de le connaître vraiment ? En tout cas, tous les sorciers le connaissaient au moins de nom. Si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, ma mère, elle, le traitait comme tous ceux susceptibles de vouloir mettre la main sur nos secrets, en reconnaissant cependant à demi-mot qu'il était malgré tout le plus grand sorcier actuel. Elle avait aussi consenti à plusieurs reprises qu'il était plus respectable que le ministère. Je rejoignais donc l'avis de mon grand-père, peut-être par influence maternelle, même posthume.

J'acquiesçai donc, vu qu'il semblait attendre mon consentement, encore.

– Bon, il saura renforcer les défenses que ta grand-mère a érigé autour de notre petite bicoque mais… je crois qu'il va falloir te résigner à étudier à Poudlard, ma grande. Même si je finis par envoyer un hibou à ta grand-mère… pas sûr qu'il la trouve ou qu'elle revienne et si elle revient je ne sais pas quand elle sera de retour et, en attendant, je serais incapable de t'apprendre le quart de ce qu'il te faut pour ton avenir.

Un silence, puis, vivement il ajouta :

– Et puis… j'ai finalement toujours regretté que ta mère n'y soit pas allée. Ta grand-mère avait hésité à l'y envoyer mais j'avais jugé bon de lui dire qu'elle avait besoin d'une éducation particulière. Quelque part, je voulais peut-être joué le rôle du bon père aimant parce que ta mère ne voulait pas du tout s'y rendre et était déjà dès son plus jeune âge un peu…. « extrême », à vouloir toujours être la parfaite représentante de l'Ordre secret de Morgane. Bref… je le regrette aujourd'hui, et ta grand-mère aussi. Tu te lieras avec des personnes de ton âge, ça te sera très constructif.

Pour une fois, je n'avais pas d'avis à donner. Et même si on me le demandait, j'irais dans son sens, par simplicité. Je faisais complètement confiance aux adultes. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et puis… intérieurement, je jubilais quelque peu à l'idée de rencontrer des… sorciers. Des sorciers de mon âge. Des camarades. Me faire des amis.

Tant de possibilités.

Je ne l'avais jamais envisagé, cette perspective était même effrayante, quelque part.

Pourtant je savais que Poudlard existait mais comme mon éducation avait de toute façon été pensée pour se passer autrement, je n'avais jamais essayé d'aller contre. Je me rappelle très bien d'avoir reçu la lettre de Poudlard mais ma mère avait renvoyé une réponse négative en m'expliquant que ce n'était pas un lieu pour moi.

Je ne fus pas surprise d'apprendre que ma mère avait choisi cette voie… elle était du genre à prendre des décisions… pour tout, pour elle, pour moi.

Je n'avais pas eu le choix, moi. Aujourd'hui non plus, d'ailleurs : si j'allais finalement devoir me rendre à Poudlard, c'était uniquement par nécessité.

D'un autre côté, je savais qu'il avait raison. Si ma grand-mère avait eu un accident, si on n'avait pas reçu de ses nouvelles, si on ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait…. Mon grand-père pourrait me donner une éducation exemplaire mais… très partielle. En effet, ce dernier était un grand botaniste. Il était proche de la nature et sa tour, en fait, était une illusion : quand on était à l'intérieur, les murs devenaient une vitre, formant une haute serre. On avait toujours un violent changement de température quand on passait de la tour à la maison. Cette dernière était la seule habitable sans risquer de se faire étrangler par une tentacula vénéneuse et n'était composée que de quatre pièces : un débarras, une chambre avec une bibliothèque qui encadrait un bureau, une salle d'eau et une grande pièce qui comportait à la fois un espace de séjour, une table à manger et une cuisine. De là, on accédait aux toilettes sèches dont les restes servaient d'engrais pour le potager. Mon grand-père était presque auto-suffisant : il échangeait des légumes contre une ou deux pièces de viande au village voisin pour la semaine, avait même une source près de chez lui. Bref, un petit coin de quasi autarcie qui était incartable.

Il était donc tout à fait possible que les meurtriers ne sachent pas où le trouver.

Sur le plan botanique et sur cette science en particulier, j'aurais des connaissances que personne ne pourrait m'envier… mais c'était loin d'être une des disciplines « phares » de l'Ordre de Morgane… ou même du monde magique, malheureusement. C'était pourtant une discipline essentielle, notamment pour les potions – incroyablement importante dans le monde magique – mais elle était délaissée, reléguée à un rang très secondaire.

Souvent, je trouvais cela injuste, surtout quand on voyait avec quelle passion mon grand-père en parlait.

En tout cas, s'il était un grand fournisseur de végétaux magiques, vivants ou en morceaux, et qu'il était donc beaucoup plus riche que ne le laissait supposer son mode de vie parce qu'il ne dépensait jamais le quart de ce qu'il gagnait, il était une bille dans pratiquement tous les autres domaines. Ça, je le savais. Ma mère le tenait d'ailleurs pour responsable de son cruel manque de compétence dans certaines disciplines magiques. C'était une idée dont elle ne démordait pas, qu'elle avait partagée ouvertement et qui les avait un peu brouillés quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait dû « par sa faute » s'enticher d'un ondin pour « améliorer la lignée ». Pourtant… ma mère n'avait jamais perdu confiance en son père qu'elle avait désigné comme le seul refuge possible en cas de problème. Enfin, vu la réaction de ce dernier en me voyant vivante, il ne s'était pas non plus mis à nous détester.

C'est… triste et drôle comme le malheur rapprochent ceux qui s'étaient perdus de vue dans leur bonheur.

En fait, tout pouvait s'expliquer en regardant de plus près l'histoire de ma famille. Le problème d'appartenir à une famille de sorcières aux pouvoirs occultes…. c'est que ça attire des personnes peu recommandables. C'est ainsi que ma grand-mère avait grandi à l'ombre de l'avarice d'un père qui souhaitait connaître les secrets de l'Ordre. De ce que je sais, il avait été éradiqué par son épouse au moment où cette dernière s'était rendue compte de son erreur : les sorcières de la lignée de Morgane ne plaisantent pas vraiment sur ce genre de sujet.

Elle aurait dû finir à Azkaban, pour ça, mais elle emmena sa fille avec elle, traversant le monde, sans jamais réellement se poser et lui enseignant tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. À sa mort, ma grand-mère était une sorcière accomplie qui put rentrer au pays sans craindre les problèmes judiciaires.

Soutenue par ce souvenir, mamie avait cependant évolué dans la peur d'attirer les regards de sorciers avares de pouvoir et s'intéressa donc à un homme sans prétention, mon grand-père, qui avait un idéal de vie simple et sobre, accueillant et chaleureux, et qui la comprenait.

Elle non plus, elle n'avait sans doute pas pu se construire correctement car au moment où ma mère fut formée, elle avait fait ses valises, sans explications. On m'avait toujours dit que c'était parce qu'après des années de vadrouilles, elle avait épuisé toute sa patience en restant dix-sept ans en Grande-Bretagne pour élever sa fille et avoir une vie de famille « normale ». Maintenant, elle était partie.

– Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu vas pas passer les prochaines années à dormir sur le canapé du salon, hein ? Allez, dès qu't'as fini, on s'occupe de ta chambre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Nous passâmes la matinée à ranger le débarras qui regroupait un grand nombre de cannes à pèche qu'on suspendit aux murs du séjour, des rangées de pots qui rejoignirent un appentis à l'extérieur ainsi qu'une table, des chaudrons de différentes tailles et matières et tout un tas d'ustensiles pour des potions d'engrais qu'il déplaça dans un coin de la cuisine. Sous tout ce fatras, je découvris un lit, une armoire encore pleine de vieux vêtements qui sentaient la poussière et le renfermé, une cage pour un volatile inconnu et un bureau.

L'ancienne chambre de ma mère.

En fait, l'Ordre avait toujours été installé dans notre tour, en Irlande, mais ma grand-mère avait préféré vivre en Écosse, dans le pays de son mari. D'une manière générale, ma mère se plaisait à critiquer la sienne qui avait voulu « couper les ponts » avec les traditions familiales.

Ironique quand on sait que ma mère avait « coupé les ponts » avec sa famille proche...

J'étais cependant bien contente qu'elle l'ait fait… car j'avais pu trouver un refuge ici.

En espérant que cela dure.

L'après-midi, j'accompagnais mon père au potager, puis dans la serre. Je me rendis compte que ma mère était très loin d'avoir partagé la passion de son paternel… elle s'était toujours contentée de me faire lire des livres sur les plantes magiques et m'expliquer ce que je ne comprenais pas. Pour elle… ces notions étaient des évidences.

Il me semblait évident, à moi, que si elles avaient été des évidences pour elle, c'est qu'elle avait eu un véritable passionné pour les lui enseigner. Je commençais à entrevoir une véritable connexion avec une discipline que j'avais quelque peu délaissée, à mon tour. Mon grand-père était ravi de mon enthousiasme… Je sortais souvent de nos incursions à l'intérieur de notre petite jungle personnelle avec quelques estafilades aux bras et des écorchures au visage, mais quelle sensation de vie dans les veines !

J'étais fière de ma parenté avec Ulfric McTerrwik. Fière de porter son nom, un fait qui était rare. Dans la famille, il y avait en effet plusieurs possibilités : soit la sorcière en titre se liait avec un moldu qui ne connaissait rien à sa paternité, soit elle se liait avec un sorcier en prenant le risque que ce dernier ait un regard sur les secrets, soit elle se liait avec une créature magique qui donnait naissance à un hybride. Cette dernière configuration restait rare, il était plus souvent question de se lier avec des sorciers de talent, sang-mêlés, nés-moldus ou sang-purs.

Dans la soirée du troisième jour après notre discussion, mon grand-père vint me voir dans ma nouvelle chambre, un parchemin dans la main :

– Bon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ma grande. Le professeur Dumbledore vient nous rendre visite demain, il va renforcer les défenses qu'avait placé ta grand-mère mais il voudrait aussi te rencontrer.

Je n'aimais pas ça. Il dut s'en douter car il expliqua :

– De ce qu'il dit, il veut juste connaître ton niveau en magie. Vu que tu vas rentrer à Poudlard à l'âge de treize ans, et non de onze, il aimerait adapter tes cours en fonction de tes besoins et te dire dès maintenant ce que tu devrais travailler pendant cet été. Normalement les enfants n'ont pas le droit de pratiquer la magie, mais cette maison a été conçue pour que la magie soit enseignée à domicile avec ta grand-mère donc… il fermera les yeux pour cette fois – le ministère aussi, je suppose. Je ne sais pas trop comment il s'est arrangé avec eux, mais je serai officiellement ton tuteur une fois que les défenses seront placées. Il ne veut pas révéler ta survie tant que cette précaution n'est pas prise.

Un temps.

Cela me semblait très correct, et mon grand-père paraissait confiant.

– Il arrive quand ?

– Demain matin, vers 10h.

Je partis donc du principe qu'il ne servait à rien de réviser tous mes sorts et me couchai après un dîner satisfaisant à base de potage froid et un baiser tendre à travers une barbe broussailleuse.

* * *

 _Avec les fêtes, j'ai décidé de déjà écrire le prochain chapitre. Il est prêt, il est chaud, et je le posterai la semaine prochaine. Comme ça, j'instaure un rythme hebdomadaire que je pense pouvoir tenir et, en ayant un peu d'avance, j'anticipe la fin d'année qui est souvent... trop chargée pour laisser la place à l'écriture. Sur ce, je vous souhaite d'agréables fêtes !_


	4. Le nouveau Merlin

_Il est temps d'affronter "les autres"... et il est assez intense de commencer par le plus grand sorcier actuel, rien que ça : Albus Dumbledore ! Ce dernière la jugera-t-elle apte à rejoindre les troisièmes années à Poudlard ? Ou rejoindre même son école ? Quelles seront ses choix et décisions la concernant ?_

 _Et surtout... comment est-il, ce fameux sorcier détendant l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe ?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le nouveau Merlin**

C'était un jour de Juillet comme les autres. Le soleil se levait à l'Est, donnant à la lande écossaise une aura de rose et d'or flamboyant dans un ciel sans le moindre nuage. Ce même soleil se coucherait à l'Ouest ce soir, dans des nuances d'ocre. Pourtant, quelque part dans ces étendues herbeuses où l'émeraude brillait dans chaque brin d'herbe, on se préparait à l'arrivée du plus grand sorcier actuellement vivant dans le monde : Albus Dumbledore.

Déjà, je peux dire que j'ai rarement connu plus ponctuel que ce sorcier. Quelques secondes avant les coups de dix heures sonnés au clocher du village en contrebas nous entendîmes des pas feutrés dans l'allée menant à la maison. Quand les cloches sonnèrent, ce fut pour trouver un parfait écho dans l'élégante façon dont le visiteur frappa à la porte.

C'était léger et autoritaire.

Mon grand-père ouvrit.

Albus Dumbledore était grand, barbe et cheveux blancs, yeux bleu pétillants et bienveillants derrière une paire de lunette en demi-lune. Il évoluait avec aisance dans une robe mauve aux précieuses finitions brodées.

C'était quelqu'un qui aimait être bien sur soi… mais semblait aussi vouloir faire le bien.

Encourageant.

– Ah, Ulfric bonjour ! Ravi de vous voir.

Sa voix était forte et chaleureuse.

– Bonjour professeur, ravi de vous voir également. Merci d'avoir pu vous libérer si rapidement… je vous en prie, entrez.

Je me tenais près du perron, légèrement en retrait et quand le grand homme se pencha légèrement pour ne pas se cogner au manteau de porte, il ne put me manquer, ses yeux redoublèrent de pétillement, j'en aurais mis ma main à couper. Il sourit.

– Je vous présente ma petite-fille, professeur. Viridis McTerrwick. Viridis, voici le professeur Dumbledore.

Je m'inclinais légèrement et réussit à articuler un timide « bonjour ». Je crois que je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de la célébrité que j'avais en face de moi parce que… je n'avais jamais rencontré de personne à part ma famille proche. Cependant, justement parce que je n'avais jamais été qu'avec ma famille proche, je ressentais le plus grand mal à m'adresser à cet individu qui en plus d'être un inconnu possédait, de toute évidence, des connaissances qui dépassaient largement les miennes.

Quelque part, je me sentais aussi fascinée par lui que l'avait dû être mon ancêtre en faisant la rencontre de Merlin. J'éprouvais une irrésistible attirance et une furieuse envie d'en apprendre davantage à ses côtés. Je fis mon possible pour ne pas montrer mon enthousiasme… c'était assez déplacé et certains auraient même dit « inconscient » donc… j'en restais là.

Il me lança un regard énigmatique :

– Enchanté, Viridis.

– Vous prendrez quelques chose, professeur ? Demanda mon grand-père.

– Oh, un peu de thé sera parfait. Je vous expliquerai en détail comment nous procéderons autour d'une bonne tasse chaude, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

– Je vous prépare ça, installez-vous autour de la table basse.

– Merci, répondit Dumbledore. Viridis, pourrais-tu m'accompagner, j'aimerais te parler en attendant le retour d'Ulfric.

– D'accord.

J'étais un peu déconcertée par tant de familiarité. Loin d'être impoli ou inconvenant, Albus Dumbledore donnait simplement l'impression de parfaitement maîtriser la situation et l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait. Cela ne pouvait que forcer au respect. Je m'installais sur le canapé tandis que le sorcier prenait place dans un fauteuil. Il croisa ses longs doigts fins :

– Je ne pense pas correct de te le cacher alors je vais te dire franchement que j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi et je dois faire partie de ces quelques personnes qui connaissent l'existence et le rôle de ta famille. Je déplore ce qu'il s'est passé. Perde un être cher est toujours une épreuve et j'espère que Poudlard t'apportera au moins une partie de ce dont tu as besoin pour la surmonter. Il ne faudra pas hésiter à venir me voir… enfin, si tu veux toujours venir à l'école après cette entrevue.

Il eut un petit rire, apparemment, il avait fait une blague qui l'amusait beaucoup. Je n'en compris rien et tentais, faute de mieux, de rester concentrée sur la discussion :

– Vous savez aussi que je ne suis pas entièrement humaine ?

– Effectivement, oui – il avait penché la tête en disant cela, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi cette question ?

Je haussai les épaules :

– Il paraît que ce n'est pas très bien vu. On a gardé le nom de grand-père pour ça, Maman et moi, parce que les noms d'Ondin… ça se reconnaît trop.

– Oui, je comprends mais… vois-tu, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse mesurer la valeur d'un sorcier en regardant uniquement ses origines. Je pense que ce sont les actes qui le définissent avant tout alors tu ne devrais pas apporter autant d'importance à ce que les autres pourraient dire ou même avoir honte.

– Je n'ai pas honte, dis-je fermement. En voyant son air interrogateur, je me sentis obligée de me justifier : c'est juste que…

– Tu voulais me tester ?

Peut-être. Oui, je pense que j'avais voulu le tester. Il sembla comprendre :

– Et… es-tu satisfaite ?

Je pris un moment puis hochai doucement la tête. Soudain frappée par l'idée que ça ne se faisait pas du tout de juger les gens au pied levé quand on les recevait chez soi, j'ajoutai :

– Je suis désolée… c'était pas convenable.

– Au contraire, tu es prudente, et c'est compréhensible vu ta situation. Ah merci Ulfric !

Le service à thé venait d'être porté jusqu'à la table – mon grand-père était d'une maladresse sans nom avec les sortilèges et il valait mieux ne rien tenter avec un bouilloire pleine d'eau chaude.

– Permettez… fit Dumbledore.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit léviter bouilloire, cuillère, soucoupes et tasses pour servir tout le monde. Je me retrouvais rapidement avec tout le nécessaire pour prendre le thé, une assiette remplie de gâteaux en prime. Notre invité sembla satisfait du contenu de sa tasse et profita de sa première gorgée sans prendre la peine de briser le silence qui s'était installé. Il prit même le temps d'observer les cannes à pêche et la pendule des plantes pendue au mur. Finalement, après avoir vidé la moitié de sa tasse, il reprit :

– Ulfric, vous habitez un endroit ravissant et je vois que vous aimez pêcher.

– Oh, oui, ça me détend. Merci pour le compliment. Si vous avez le temps je vous montrerai bien quelques petits coins charmants où se poser.

– Cela aurait été parfait une fois que j'aurais érigé les barrières mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps, malheureusement, je suis attendu cet après-midi pour assister à l'arrestation de supposés partisans de Voldemort.

Mon grand-père eut un frisson, de mon côté je regardais avec curiosité le sorcier en face de moi. Si je ne prenais jamais la peine de prononcer le nom du mage noir parce que nous avions quand même craint que lui ou ses partisans nous trouvent, ma mère et moi, je ne sursautais pas non plus comme mon grand-père. Tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas été confrontée directement à son danger : les défenses familiales avaient tenu, à l'époque, ce qui rendait l'intrusion de l'autre fois particulièrement surprenante. Si Vous-savez-qui n'y était pas parvenu, alors qui était arrivé à entrer chez nous ?

– Allons, inutile d'avoir peur de ce nom.

– C'est vous qui le dites, pas moi…

– Je vois. En tout cas, j'ai ici un certain nombre de parchemins réalisés par nos chers professeurs qui portent sur des questions auxquelles des élèves de l'école de deuxième année mais aussi de troisième année doivent pouvoir répondre. Même si Viridis a treize ans, nous aimerions l'accueillir dans l'année scolaire qui correspond à son niveau.

Donc, ils voulaient savoir si j'étais en avance sur certaines notions, ou bien en retard…

– Tout ce que je vous demande est de me renvoyer demain soir par hibou les parchemins remplis. Bien sûr, je te le dis Viridis mais je pense que tu l'avais compris, ne te sens pas obligée de répondre si tu ne sais pas. Le but est de répondre aux plus de questions possible dans le temps imparti. Cela peut te sembler pénible mais si tu le fais sérieusement, tu passeras une meilleure année.

– Donc, ça, c'est pour cet après-midi et demain, résuma mon grand-père. Et ce matin ?

– Ce matin, j'aimerais lui demander d'exécuter quelques sorts… une petite évaluation pratique, en somme. À midi, je vous laisserai tranquille, vous et cette lande magnifique pour ériger les barrières avant de me rendre dans un bien triste lieu, à Londres.

– Bien… je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas vous faire perdre de temps. Viridis, tu te sens prête ?

Même si on me donnait le choix, je ne voyais pas trop si, prête ou non, on pouvait faire autrement.

– Oui, répondis-je.

Nous nous levâmes pour nous diriger vers le potager. Là, Albus Dumbledore me demanda de faire léviter l'arrosoir, de grossir puis de réduire la taille d'un plant de tomates, de changer un insecte en bouton puis de le refaire devenir insecte et toute une série d'autre sorts de base que je pus exécuter sans trop de difficulté. Dans la cuisine, je dus m'y prendre à deux fois pour mettre le feu sous la marmite.

J'avais toujours eu du mal avec tous les sorts liés de près ou de loin à la pyrotechnie. J'allumai et éteignis ma baguette sous sa demande et, dans la serre, je m'occupais des plantes sans éprouver la moindre difficulté.

– Eh bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de votre petit-fille, Ulfric, elle sait y faire avec les plantes ! Et les potions ? Je crois que dans la famille de Morgane, les potions prennent une place très importante… Malheureusement, je n'aurais pas le temps de l'évaluer : l'art des potions est un art long qui requiert beaucoup de patience. Notre professeur des potions a cependant accepté de venir une demie-journée, ce week-end. Il préférait d'ailleurs poser lui-même les questions plutôt que d'envoyer un formulaire, est-ce que cela vous conviendrait ? Disons… Samedi ?

– Oh vous savez… moi, je travaille toujours chez moi alors je pourrais l'accueillir n'importe quand. Aucun problème, professeur.

– Merci, Ulfric. Eh bien, félicitations Viridis, je pense que tu pourras aisément rejoindre les rangs des troisième années même s'il reste encore les évaluations théoriques. Je crois que nous en avons fini… ah, non j'allais oublier une léger détail administratif, si vous voulez bien que nous regagnions le salon… ?

– Bien sûr, bien sûr.

On s'exécuta. De mon côté, je me sentais incroyablement plus légère. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'accordais autant d'importance à cette entrevue mais l'idée qu'elle se soit bien passée m'enlevait un sacré poids. Une fois tous assis, Dumbledore sortit un autre parchemin, violet celui-là.

– En fin de deuxième année, les élèves choisissent les options supplémentaires qu'ils souhaiteraient suivre durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Encore une fois, je suis convaincu qui tu intégreras convenablement la troisième année et, au pire, qu'il te faudra éventuellement un peu de soutien.

Mon grand-père poussa un soupir de soulagement qui l'interrompit.

– Pardon mais, ça me rassure… Viridis n'a jamais rencontré de jeunes sorciers, je préférais qu'elle soit avec des personnes de son âge pour sa première fois.

– Je l'avais deviné. A priori, rien ne s'y oppose avec ce que j'ai vu ce matin. Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Alors, Viridis, voici les choix qui s'offrent à toi : étude des runes, étude des moldus, divination ou bien soins au créatures magiques ? Que choisis-tu ?

Un temps.

Encore une fois, je n'avais jamais eu à faire de _choix_ dans toute ma vie. La pression qui s'était envolé l'espace d'avant revint avec la force d'un boulet de canon.

Par simplicité, j'aurais tout pris : je ne connaissais du monde des moldus que ce que ma mère en disait. C'est à dire que c'était des êtres humains qui pouvaient être plus superstitieux que les sorciers eux-mêmes et avaient grandement contribué à l'avènement de leur Ordre, au Moyen-Âge… alors même qu'ils faisaient la chasse aux sorcières en parallèle ! Ironie. Je trouvais que me contenter de cette seule vision pouvait être dangereux si je devais, à nouveau, me retrouver seule au monde parce qu'au final, je n'avais aucune connaissance pratique. Le soin aux créatures magiques n'étaient même pas une option, chez nous, donc il me semblait évident que je la prendrais. Les runes… je ne le dis pas sur le moment mais j'en avais des bases parce que certains de nos textes chez nous étaient en runes et ma mère avait commencé à m'enseigner quelques petites choses juste avant sa mort et enfin… la divination.

Je n'y connaissais rien.

Je savais cependant que dans la famille, il y avait eu des voyantes mais ma mère avait utilisé un rituel de famille pour voir si je possédais ce don. Cela n'avait rien donné donc… pourquoi s'entêter ?

– Je pense que je vais prendre l'étude des runes et les soins aux créatures magiques.

– Très bon choix, si je puis me permettre.

– J'aimerais bien aussi mieux connaître les moldus.

– Les emplois de temps ne pourront pas te permettre de tout prendre. Je pourrais bien sûr essayer de m'arranger avec le ministère pour que tu puisses assister à tous les cours, mais ce sera malgré tout une surcharge de travail qu'il te faudra endurer jusqu'à ta dernière année.

Ses yeux bleus me fixait intensément. Il ne me jugeait pas, ne souhaitait pas me mettre la pression mais avait simplement énoncé les faits. J'envisageais la rentrée : tous ces inconnus, ces jeunes sorciers, alors que j'avais toujours vécu qu'avec ma mère. Les cours à suivre à des horaires fixes, les devoirs à faire… mon grand-père m'avait expliqué comment marchait une école… cela n'avait rien à voir avec une éducation dispensée à la maison. Fallait-il me rajouter une autre charge ?

Non… je ne voulais pas baisser les bras.

– J'aimerais… essayer quand même.

L'angoisse de me retrouver devant un monde que je ne connaissais pas était encore trop présente dans mes tripes pour que je puisse l'ignorer.

– Très bien, j'envisage plusieurs solutions, je vous en ferais part dans la lettre qui arrivera avec la liste des fournitures pour la rentrée et le résultats de tes évaluations. Je te souhaite d'ailleurs bonne chance et bon courage pour celles qui te restent à faire.

Là-dessus, il me fit un clin d'œil, je le remerciai et le saluai quand mon grand-père le raccompagna à la porte. Dehors, il érigea ses propres protections puis transplana.

Ce que je ressentais était indéfinissable… mais si je devais qualifier ce moment, j'aurais dit que cela avait été… intéressant et « chamboulé ».

Oui… c'est une étrange formulation, mais je ne trouve pas d'autre mot.


	5. A fond les vapeurs

_Il est temps de prendre le chemin de l'école... ce qui signifie passer au niveau au-dessus de la confrontation aux autres. Il est connu que les adolescents, entre eux, peuvent être particulièrement cruels et perfides. Ce trajet ne sera peut-être pas celui où Viridis verra le meilleur côté des êtres humains que son Ordre est supposé protégé... quoique..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : A fond les vapeurs**

À l'approche du mois de Septembre, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de me tenir tranquille. Grand-père m'avait beaucoup parlé de Poudlard et de son fonctionnement. J'avais hâte d'explorer des lieux renfermant tant de secrets et de magie mais ce qui me remuait le plus, c'était l'idée de rencontrer des personnes de mon âge. J'étais autant impatiente que terrorisée par cette simple idée.

Le premier test, cela avait été sur le chemin de Traverse. Je n'y avais jamais été avec ma mère, même pour avoir une baguette magique vu que la possession de baguette par des sorciers non agréés par une école est très surveillée. J'avais donc toujours été habituée à ne pas utiliser de baguette pour lancer des sorts mineurs et, pour les plus complexes, je m'aidais de la baguette de ma mère ou de mon grand-père.

Cela ne me serait cependant plus possible une fois à Poudlard, même si je souhaitais toujours m'entraîner à lancer des sorts sans baguette. Les Ondins, après tout, n'en avait pas besoin, et s'il s'agissait d'un merveilleux outil pour conférer plus de puissance, je restais également convaincue que savoir lancer des sorts sans cette aide améliorait mon contrôle.

Mon passage dans la boutique de baguettes avait d'ailleurs été mémorable.

J'avais dû faire vider à M. Ollivander la quasi totalité de son stock de boîte à baguettes magiques avant que, désespérée, je dise à voix haute à mon grand-père que mon sang d'ondine devait créer « quelques interférences ».

– Vous avez une ascendance ondine, jeune fille ? m'avait demandé le boutiquier en posant ses yeux pâle sur moi, me transperçant littéralement du regard sans éprouver la moindre gêne, malgré le silence pesant qui subsistait. Finalement, il souffla à moitié pour lui, à moitié pour moi :

– Alors… peut-être…

Sur le moment, je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait, mais visiblement, l'idée qui avait germé dans son esprit avait créé chez lui un vif intérêt :

– Peut-être qu'une créature aquatique, alors…

Il détacha finalement ses yeux des miens et disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Il revint avec une boîte assez longue qu'il ouvrit avant de me tendre la dernière baguette.

À peine l'eus-je en main que je ressentis un immense sentiment de plénitude et une vague de chaleur m'enveloppa.

– Je vois… bien entendu.

Il avait l'air à ce point satisfait que je ne pus retenir ma remarque :

– Quoi ?

Il me reprit ma baguette pour la ranger et l'emballer dans un papier kraft.

– Cette baguette mesure 28,5 cm, très souple, elle est composée de bois de lierre, et possède une épine de monstre du Fleuve Blanc comme cœur. C'est un ingrédient devenu rarissime car Thiago Quintanna, qui avait créé une série de baguettes ayant pour cœur ce genre d'épine, était le seul à savoir comment obtenir cet ingrédient qui donnaient un caractère puissant et une grande élégance aux sorts lancés… à sa mort, son secret mourut avec lui, mais on s'arracha les quelques épines qui lui restaient. Lors de mes premières années d'office, je n'ai pas pu résister à la chance de pouvoir utiliser ce genre d'ingrédient, pensez-vous, et cette baguette est la seule que j'ai pu fabriquer avec l'échantillon que je m'étais procuré.

Il n'était plus simplement satisfait mais paraissait aussi grandement intéressé par mon cas, maintenant. À croire qu'il accordait de l'importance aux personnes en fonction des baguettes qui leur étaient destinées.

– Ah… euh très bien. Merci.

Il me tendit la boîte et j'allais réveiller mon grand-père qui s'était endormi sur le tabouret durant tout ce long essayage afin que nous puissions payer les sept gallions nécessaires à l'achat. Après quoi, nous finîmes les courses en croisant toujours plus de sorciers. Voir tant de monde me faisait tourner la tête dans tous les sens. À la fin de la journée, je crus que mon crâne allait exploser.

Pourtant… c'était une incroyablement expérience de voir ceux que j'étais supposée protéger de certaines magies occultes…. de magies que je représentais.

Après cette première épreuve, je me pensais relativement prête pour la suite. Enfin… après réflexion, j'aurais pu me rendre compte que je me faisais des idées en me rappelant que j'avais habilement évité les autres élèves, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ce que je ne pourrais pas faire dans le train.

En fait, je ne souhaitais pas me faire remarquer ce qui serait impossible dans le train, quand je dirais que j'avais 13 ans et que je commençais les cours, ou quand je mettrais le Choixpeau sur ma tête au milieu d'une bande d'enfants d'onze ans.

Je me ferais forcément remarquer.

 _À la gare King'_ _s_ _Cross…_

Je soufflai profondément et regardai mon grand-père qui m'adressa un sourire encourageant en me serrant l'épaule.

Autour de nous, les moldus passaient, pressés, pour prendre leur train.

– Allez, on y va ensemble ma grande ? Droit vers le mur.

Je hochai la tête et nous entamâmes un trot pour traverser la barrière. De l'autre côté apparut un autre quai, bondé de sorciers qui s'apprêtaient autour d'une fabuleuse locomotive rouge. On avait longuement réfléchi à s'il fallait ou non que je prenne le train mais mon grand-père avait jugé qu'il valait mieux que je me fonde dans la masse le plus tôt possible. Non, le vrai problème, c'était mes poursuivants : ils me croyaient disparue, envolée. Ils savaient que dans la famille, on n'allait pas à Poudlard, mais devions-nous malgré tout prendre le risque ? Enfin… ils ne savaient pas à quoi je ressemblais. On n'avait pas de photos, à la maison ; ma mère avait décidé de vivre « à l'ancienne ».

Tout cela faisait que je jouais à l'élève normale en espérant qu'il ne m'arrive rien… malgré tout ce qui pesait sur moi actuellement. J'eus quelques peines à déglutir, l'énorme main de mon grand-père serra doucement mon épaule et… ensemble, nous nous enfonçâmes au milieu de la foule. Je trouvai finalement un compartiment vide où nous plaçâmes ma valise et la cage qui renfermait la chouette hulotte que nous avions achetée pour garder contact durant l'année scolaire. Grand-père lui adressa un :

– Prends bien soin de Viridis, Njord.

Ma chouette était un mâle et nous l'avions appelé ainsi en référence au dieu Nordique du vent et de l'abondance. Mon aïeul se tourna finalement vers moi :

– Et toi aussi prends soin de toi.

Incapable de parler, je lui fis un énième signe de tête et il m'embrassa sur le front avant de me laisser. Je m'asssis et le regardai me faire des signes de la main depuis le quai. C'est à ce moment qu'entra une petite bande dans mon compartiment tranquille : deux rouquins, visiblement essoufflés et en retard qui ne me virent pas tout de suite :

– Ça va il reste de la place ici ! Oups, pardon, on peut venir ?

À force de faire des signes de tête, j'allais finir par avoir une torticolis.

– Parfait ! Viens Charlie ! On pose tout ça et on va dire au revoir à tout le monde.

Le premier qui m'avait adressé la parole était mince et grand, l'autre, plus trapu et costaud, paraissait être son cadet.

– Merci de nous laisser nous installer ici.

Ils rangèrent tant bien que mal leurs affaires et ressortirent pour rejoindre leur famille. Sur le quai, mon grand-père leva ses pouces en l'air comme pour m'encourager, il n'avait sans doute rien louper de la scène.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, du coin de l'oeil, je vis pourtant que les deux rouquins étaient toujours avec une ribambelle d'autres rouquins, un peu plus loin. D'autres personnes entraient donc dans mon compartiment. Je pris une profonde respiration pour faire face aux nouveaux venus.

Ceux-ci avaient ouvert la porte en me tournant le dos. Ils parlaient entre eux avant d'entrer :

– Allez, je te dis, ce sera rapide, surveille le couloir.

Enfin la personne de dos se retourna et me vit. Son sourire se figea et elle fronça les sourcils. C'était une fille aux cheveux châtains, le nez pointu et de grands yeux gris. Le visage aurait pu être agréable à regarder s'il ne puait pas l'hypocrisie et la suffisance.

– T'es qui toi ?

Sa voix était sèche et parfaitement calculée pour être désagréable. Me rendant compte de cela, je décidais que cette personne ne méritait aucun intérêt.

– Une personne qui aimerait rester tranquille.

Un large sourire dédaigneux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Bah voyons, et tu vas faire quoi pour m'arrêter ? Désolée, l'inconnue, mais je compte bien squatter ce compartiment, fais de la place. Mieux, barre-toi !

– Hé ! Régine ! Ils reviennent !

– Mais où est Giselle ?

– Bah elle doit ramener nos trois valises, c'est pas simple.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Elles n'étaient pas sérieuses ? Elles étaient là à faire le pied de grue pour des garçons en attendant calmement qu'une de leurs « amies » ramène LEURS valises ?! C'était une blague ?

Non, pas du tout. Si les rouquins arrivèrent par la gauche, une troisième fille vint de la droite, chargée comme une mule.

– Oh, bonjour Bill ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu t'es installé dans ce compartiment ? minauda Régine.

Déjà fatiguée par ce à quoi j'assistais, je détournai le regard en me demandant si je ne ferais pas mieux de changer de compartiment dès maintenant.

D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas donner satisfaction à cette pimbêche qui m'avait justement si gentiment demandé de partir. Vraiment, ma tranquillité n'était-elle pas plus importante que mon orgueil ? Je réfléchis. Si je lui donnais satisfaction, je serais comme cette pauvre Giselle pour le reste de l'année peut-être. Non, je donnerai pas satisfaction à cette petite princesse quitte à passer un trajet désagréable.

– Bonjour Régine, fit Bill. Oui, tu comptais t'installer ici aussi ?

– Oui, il n'y plus de place ailleurs.

Moi j'étais persuadée qu'elles s'étaient déjà installées quelque part mais qu'en voyant les garçons, elles avaient changé de plan. Je ne voyais pas Bill, mais Charlie était entré et s'était assis à côté de moi sans tergiverser, ce qui me laissait envisager qu'il espérait que son frère se mettrait à côté de lui pour éviter le supplice d'être assis avec les autres filles. Il tenta un début de conversation :

– Dis… je ne te connais pas mais… à vu de nez, tu dois être dans la même année que moi ou Bill, non ?

Je crois qu'il voulait avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas s'occuper de ce qui se passait dans le couloir mais…

– Charlie, aide-moi à ranger leurs valises.

On finit par y parvenir quand je pris Njord sur mes genoux. Le porte-bagage était surchargé. Finalement, nous étions tous aux fenêtres pour faire des signes à nos parents. Tous se penchèrent vers l'extérieur. Giselle et moi, on se contenta de faire des signes de la main en restant assises sur la banquette. Le train accéléra progressivement jusqu'à ce que le quai disparaisse de notre vue.

– Alors ? C'est vrai ? T'es dans la même année que nous ?

Le ton de Régine était beaucoup plus agréable maintenant que la gente masculine était avec nous. Ils étaient d'ailleurs de mon côté et voir cette brochette de filles en face de moi me mit mal-à-l'aise, entre la meneuse minaudeuse, la calme calculatrice et la servante apathique… c'était un peu malsain. Ce devait être pire pour les garçons. En tout cas, elle avait entendu le semblant de conversation que j'avais eu avec Charlie.

– Ça dépend, vous êtes en quelle année ?

– Tu ne sais pas en quelle année est Bill ? s'indigna-t-elle en clignant de ses grands yeux de truite. Oui, je trouvais qu'elle ressemblait à une truite à ce moment précis. L'intéressé rit de bon cœur :

– Régine, je ne suis pas une célébrité !

– C'est toi qui le dis ! Tu es un des meilleurs élèves de l'école et tu es en bon chemin pour devenir préfet de Gryffondor, l'année prochaine !

J'attrapais au vol les mots « Gryffondor » et « préfet » qui, grâce à mon grand-père, avait heureusement du sens pour moi. Si je comptais bien, cela voulait dire que ce fameux Bill était en quatrième année. Ce que Charlie me confirma :

– Bill est en quatrième année et je suis son jeune frère d'un an. Régine, Elizabeth et Giselle sont dans la même année que moi.

– Ah, d'accord. Oui, je rentre en troisième année aussi. Vous êtes tous à Gryffondor ?

– E-xac-te-ment, fit Régine en appuyant sur chaque syllabe comme pour montrer la supériorité de sa situation par rapport à la mienne. Sans doute qu'appartenir à la même maison de Bill l'enjaillait particulièrement.

Bref, elle semblait sous le charme de ce Bill et je trouvais admirable que ce dernier ne soit pas en train d'essayer de se carapater à l'autre bout du train.

– Bien sûr, toi tu n'y es pas, sinon, on t'aurait remarqué. Tu es où ? À Poufsouffle ?

Je ne pus empêcher mon regard noir de partir droit sur elle. Le ton méprisant qu'elle avait employé m'avait donné la furieuse envie de lui coller une paire de baffes. Je ne comprenais pas qu'on puisse être aussi méprisant gratuitement.

– Mon Grand-Père était à Gryffondor mais ma mère m'a scolarisée jusqu'à l'été dernier, donc je n'étais pas encore à Poudlard, jusqu'à maintenant.

Je vis très brièvement qu'elle était sur le point de me lancer une pique, sans doute en réponse à mon regard qui lui avait déplu, mais qu'elle se retint pour rester sous son meilleur jour en présence de son idole.

– Wouah ! Trop cool ! Ça veut dire qu'on va assister à la répartition d'une personne âgée de plus d'onze ans ? C'est rare ça !

Je clignais des yeux, surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon arrivée à Poudlard puisse susciter autre chose que de la curiosité angoissante… mais apparemment, certains trouvaient juste ça génial. Bill surenchérit sur ce que venait de dire son frère.

– C'est vrai que ça n'est jamais arrivé depuis que j'y suis élève, et je ne crois pas que ça ait été monnaie courante auparavant non plus.

La discussion bifurqua donc sur la répartition, ils me demandèrent ce que j'en savais et prirent plaisir à me donner plus de détails sur les maisons et Poudlard en général. Mon grand-père m'avait certes dit un certain nombre de choses mais, avec l'âge, ses informations étaient quelque peu… déformées ou partielles. De plus, cette conversation me détendit très vite au point que j'en oubliais mon angoisse sociale.

– Je te souhaite de ne pas te retrouver à Serpentard… quoique…, réfléchit Charlie, au moins comme ça Rogue sera peut-être sympa avec toi. Il ne l'est qu'avec ceux de sa maison.

– Rogue ? Le professeur Rogue, celui qui enseigne les potions ? Il est déjà venu cet été chez moi. Il a l'air sévère mais il a été très correct.

C'est drôle… quand une discussion vous a à ce point détendu que vous parlez ouvertement, sans vous poser de question. C'est génial parce que vous vous sentez bien, en sécurité et compris. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça ! C'était grisant ! J'appris cependant que dans ce genre de situation, il était aussi facile de lancer une déclaration qui créait un bide monumental. Ce que je venais de dire en faisait sans aucun doute partie. Il y eut un long silence et ce fut la personne la plus timide du groupe qui le brisa, apparemment suffisamment traumatisée par ce que je venais de dire pour se désinhiber complètement.

– Rogue est venu chez t-toi ? fit la voix de Giselle qui grimpa dans les aigus sur la fin.

Je tentais de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et pris donc mes précautions en expliquant calmement que, dans le but de juger de mon niveau, j'avais été évaluée, cet été. Même Régine eut un mot d'empathie qui parut sincère :

– L'angoisse… Rogue chez moi, pendant les vacances…

Cette déclaration sembla mettre d'accord tout le monde, sauf moi, qui ne comprenais pas. On mit cela sur le fait que je ne l'avais jamais eu en cours mais on m'expliqua en long, en large et en travers qu'il était injuste et qu'il était très difficile de le satisfaire en terme de potion quand on était élève. Même quand celle-ci était impeccable, il ne lâchait un compliment qu'aux Serpentards. Je comprenais mieux… il était vrai que s'il avait reconnu que ma potion n'avait pas de défaut, sur le bilan que le directeur m'avait envoyé concernant chacune des disciplines que j'avais passées, sur place, il n'avait lâché aucun commentaire positif.

Enfin, ma mère non plus ne faisait pas beaucoup de compliments, donc c'est sans doute pour cela que ça ne m'avait pas choquée.

Un charriot de friandises arriva et là… je remerciai secrètement mon grand-père d'avoir été un peu gâteux, cet été. Il m'avait aidée à entamer le long processus du deuil de ma mère en m'offrant un certain nombre de friandises que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'à présent. Au moins, là-dessus, je ne passais pas pour une pauvre fille qui ne connaissait rien du monde.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre : je m'habituais à Régine qui jouait la minaudeuse et écoutait d'une oreille les garçons parler des sujets qui les intéressaient. J'appris que Charlie aimait les dragons et comptaient les étudier plus tard, qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en tant qu'attrapeur depuis sa deuxième année et que Bill souhaitait conjurer des sorts et des maléfices, quand il aurait finit ses études à Poudlard. Je n'y connaissais rien en Quidditch, on avait manifestement oublié de m'en parler comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet trop évident pour être abordé. Je me promis donc de m'informer dessus dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, à la bibliothèque. Les projets des deux garçons étaient sans doute des choses que Régine et ses camarades savaient déjà, mais elle profitait du fait que je ne sache rien pour leur faire parler de leurs exploits et les brosser dans le sens du poil.

Si je reconnaissais que c'était utile même si c'était fait de manière complètement intéressé… je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détester d'être ainsi « utilisée » contre mon gré.

Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait épuisé ce filon, elle changea de stratégie mais je n'y prêtais déjà plus attention et me tournai vers Charlie :

– C'est comment de voler sur un balai ? Je n'ai jamais pu en faire, chez moi.

– C'est vrai ? Bah, tu n'es pas la seule… voler, c'est génial, tu ressens une telle liberté dans ce que tu fais. Tu vois le monde autrement, tout est à la fois plus petit et plus grand et je crois qu'en parallèle, on devient plus alerte aussi, c'est grisant.

Il semblait vraiment adorer le Quidditch. De nouveau à l'aise je lâchais, plus pour moi que pour mon interlocuteur :

– Je me demande ce qui est le mieux, entre voler comme un oiseau ou avec un balai.

Ce devait être une autre de ces phrases à potentiel « à bide » car Jade, la sérieuse calculatrice qui avait jusque-là le nez dans les livres, releva la tête et me regarda bizarrement, comme pour dire que je perdais mon temps à me poser ce genre de questions. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas censée savoir que j'étais animagus. Charlie, lui, ne fut pas démonté :

– Je comprends, je me pose parfois ce genre de questions aussi… mais pour savoir si à dos de dragon, ça ne serait pas mieux qu'avec un balais.

Je ris de bon cœur :

– Toi, vraiment, tu en reviens toujours aux dragons.

– Mais c'est génial les dragons !

Et il repartit en m'expliquant toutes les merveilles de ces créatures. C'était captivant et j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il possédait sur la question des connaissances qui dépassaient largement le niveau de troisième année, ne serait-ce que parce qu'on n'avait toujours pas commencé les soins aux créatures magiques, officiellement.

Très vite, le soleil déclina à l'horizon et nos emballages de friandises furent vides. On se changea pour se préparer à descendre quand le train s'arrêterait.

Même si la compagnie n'avait pas été QUE sympathique, elle avait été suffisante pour que je passe un moment agréable. J'en avais même oublié les agresseurs de cet été. On m'expliqua qu'on devait laisser nos affaires et qu'elle seraient portées plus tard, dans nos dortoirs. Je fis semblant de chercher quelque chose pour m'assurer que Régine ne me joue pas de tour. Certains pourraient dire que j'étais un peu parano, mais je vis que mes soupçons étaient fondés : tiraillée entre l'envie de ne faire je ne sais quoi avec mes bagages et de rester avec Bill, elle stationna un moment dans le couloir avec ses deux suiveuses avant de disparaître.

Je me dépêchai de sortir à leur suite et, sans être vue par elles, je cherchais des yeux un « géant avec une barbe et une lanterne » dixit Bill et Charlie.

– Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plait !

Allez, j'oubliai momentanément que je faisais deux tête de plus que tous ceux autour de moi et pris mon courage à deux mains pour saluer celui que l'on nommait Hagrid.

– Ah bonsoir, fillette ! Tu dois être Viridis, n'est-ce pas ? On m'a parlé de toi. Bien bien, parfait, tu m'as trouvé.

Ce n'était pas dur, en même temps.

– Tout le monde est là ? Allons, direction les barques.


	6. Choix, pot de bienvenue

**Ce chapitre a été long à venir. Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour cela, mais j'ai eu des révélations sur : 1- le style que je voulais changer en marquant davantage l'aspect "mémoires" d'un personnage adulte écrivant ce qui lui est arrivé, 2- la maison dans laquelle je voulais placer Viridis qui 3- allaient multiplier les sujets importants que je pouvais/voulais aborder dans cette fanfiction.**

 **D'où beaucoup de réflexion et une réécriture des prochains chapitres. J'espère que vous apprécierez ;). En attendant, je ne peux vous promettre qu'une publication par mois en prenant en compte mes autres projets d'écriture et l'IRL. Merci de votre compréhension.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Choix, pot de bienvenue**

Nous voilà au moment fatidique. Après une traversée du Lac en barques, sans encombres puis une attente interminable dans une salle mal éclairée, une grande femme s'étant présentée sous le nom du Professeur McGonagall pour ensuite nous conduire dans la grande salle.

Autour de moi avaient marché des groupes d'élèves de premières années, des groupes qui s'étaient formés sans moi et au sein desquels pas mal de curieux me regardaient bizarrement, voire étaient intimidés. Je n'avais donc pas vraiment cherché à me mêler à eux, et je pense que vous en conviendrez, c'était un meilleur choix possible. Au-delà de la porte que nous passâmes, il y avait quatre longues tables où étaient assis les autres élèves. Je crois que ma présence avait suscité quelques chuchotements et rumeurs mais je remarquai du coin de l'oeil les deux rouquins me faire des signes d'encouragement tandis que je m'avançais vers le tabouret coiffé du fameux choixpeau magique. Ce dernier entonna une chanson de bienvenue qui reprit les qualités de chaque maison mais que je ne me suis pas amusée à apprendre par cœur. Je ne m'en souviens donc pas et l'essentiel était connu de tous : les érudits friands de connaissances allaient chez les Serdaigles, les travailleurs loyaux en amitié chez les Poufsouffles, les roublards ambitieux chez les Serpentards et les valeureux courageux chez les Gryffondors.

Quand il eut finit, ce fut comme s'il avait rajouté une chape de plomb sur l'ensemble des élèves de première année. C'est là que je me rendis compte que les jeunes de onze ans étaient beaucoup trop stressés. Je l'étais aussi, évidemment, mais… ce n'était pas pareil… si ?

Après tout, quelle qu'aurait été la maison, je m'étais promis de simplement profiter de la chance qui m'était offerte de fréquenter le monde de la sorcellerie… et de rester cachée.

Finalement, je n'avais aucune préférence concernant les maisons et la mienne pouvait être n'importe laquelle : je savais que mon grand-père venait de Gryffondor, par exemple, mais notre famille cultivant le savoir, je pouvais tout aussi bien aller à Serdaigle comme à Serpentard vu que ce savoir se rapprochait de magies occultes qui pouvait être chères à cette maison, mais je pouvais aussi tout aussi bien finir à Poufsouffle tout simplement parce que j'aspirais à une certaine tranquillité sociale.

Me torturer l'esprit pour essayer de deviner à l'avance où j'allais atterrir avait fini par me fatiguer. Au final, j'appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop se projeter sur des incertitudes que nous réservaient le futur s'il empêchait d'agir au présent.

Donc mon stress venait surtout du fait que j'avais l'air d'un phare planté au milieu d'une marée noire de premières années et de laquelle je dépassais les autres de mes épaules et de ma tête et sur lequel se posaient tous les regards.

Je n'étais définitivement pas à l'aise en public, et qui m'en voudrait pour cela vu mon passif ?

Bon, comme on dit… « Le ridicule ne tue pas ».

Je me concentrai donc sur ce qu'il se passait pour oublier mon propre calvaire.

Le professeur McGonagall en était à la lettre C, et deux élèves avaient été envoyé à Poufsouffle, un autre à Serpentard, et un à Serdaigle. Le suivant fut un autre Serpentard et… au bout d'un moment… je perdis le compte. Chaque élève était accueilli à grand renfort de hourras et d'applaudissements, ces derniers semblaient effacer toute trace d'anxiété chez les nouveaux élèves. J'avais hâte de pouvoir à mon tour rejoindre les rangs d'élèves pour ne plus être le sujet de l'attention générale.

Il y avait de ces moments où votre esprit capturaient des détails insignifiants : la formes des rainures dans les pierres qui carrelaient le sol, par exemple. Le tic musculaire d'un professeur, le chuchotement furtif d'un élève à bout de nerfs, le tressaillement d'épaules d'un autre.

Ce genre de détails, ça vous calmait ou ça vous mettait davantage les nerfs en pelote.

Moi, ça me calma, j'avais l'impression de sortir de mon corps.

– McTerrwick, Viridis !

Brusque retour à la réalité.

Au-delà du stress, on essaye de faire bonne figure et dans ces moments-là, c'est un peu comme si le corps bougeait tout seul. Je m'avançai donc à l'appel de mon nom, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réaction instinctive… je m'assis et… le choixpeau fut posé sur ma tête.

La voix de l'objet enchanté résonna dans ma tête et dans ma tête uniquement. Comment vous dire que nous entamâmes une longue discussion durant laquelle, finalement, le choixpeau dit que chaque maison pouvait m'apporter de grandes choses ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà cette discussion avec moi-même tout l'été et me disais donc par la même occasion que ce choixpeau était un parfait imposteur s'il se prenait autant la tête – qu'il n'avait pas – qu'une gamine de treize ans.

Je ne sais pas si c'est cette pensée qui me valut son choix final :

– Serpentard !

Il avait simplement conclu que c'était de cette maison dont j'avais le plus besoin.

Tandis qu'on me retirait le choixpeau, une grande acclamation s'éleva de la table où régnaient des robes de sorciers parées de vert et d'argent et je les rejoignis, finalement soulagée, même si je remarquais en mon fort intérieur que mon grand-père, Gryffondor, et les deux Weasley, auraient de quoi dire que je faisais partie de la maison « adverse ».

Tant pis, c'était comme ça… si c'était vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je fus à mon tour sujette au fabuleux enchantement d'être accueillie à bras ouverts dans une maison et toute mon appréhension avait finalement quitté mes épaules. Je m'assis près de ce que je qualifiai sur le moment de « grande perche » faute de connaître encore son nom, et qui me faisait signe de m'installer à côté d'elle. Je saisis l'occasion offerte et m'apprêtai à suivre le reste de la répartition :

– Hey salut ! Je m'appelle Filehn, Filehn O'Chris ! Dis-moi t'as juste l'air plus vieille que les autres ou c'est une impression ?

Ah, elle voulait savoir ça. Bon, je m'étais préparée à susciter de la curiosité, je répondis donc poliment :

– Non, c'est bien ça, je vais avoir treize ans en Octobre… ah et je m'appelle Viridis McTerrwick.

– Je sais, McGonagall vient de le dire.

Je rougis d'office devant ma stupidité mais mon interlocutrice me fit un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-compréhensif.

\- Bienvenue chez les Serpentards.

Mes épaules se détendirent aussitôt tandis que le bruit à notre table se calmait pour reporter l'attention sur ce qui se passait devant la table des professeurs.

Quand on fit passer le dernier élève, le professeur McGonagall rapatria tabouret, parchemin et choixpeau magique. Du mouvement derrière elle attira mon regard et je décidai de m'intéresser à ceux qui allaient m'instruire. Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, à ses côtés, je vis une place vide, sans doute pour la professeure qui venait de partir. Sinon, je ne reconnus que le professeur Rogue, le seul que j'avais déjà rencontré. Il suivait d'un air morne le directeur qui avait levé les mains pour réclamer le silence après la dernière acclamation. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, attentifs.

– Inutile de gaspiller notre salive pour autre chose que la noble tâche qu'est la sustentation de notre estomac. À vos fourchettes.

Je fus surprise qu'un tel discours soit si éloigné de l'image du grand sorcier qu'il était, mais cela semblait être normal. Les élèves eurent des applaudissements sincères et quelques « bien dit ! » – je crus même entendre des grognements appréciateurs d'animaux affamés… quelque part. Non, je devais être trop habituée au monde animalier et pas assez à celui des humains. Enfin… je peux vous dire que l'humain est un animal, et ce fut à peu près confirmé quand j'en vis certains se jeter littéralement sur les plats qui s'étaient magiquement remplis devant eux.

Je me servis en soupe, gratins et pignons de poulet avant de finir sans rien. Autour de moi, les conversations avaient repris, j'en profitais pour demander à Filehn :

– Tu viens d'Irlande, non ?

Je connais pas grand-chose du monde, mais j'avais un peu de culture générale sur les noms des anciennes familles magiques, en particulier celles implantées en Irlande, puisque j'en venais. Filehn sourit de plus bel en ayant un petit rire, et, entre deux gorgées de jus de citrouille, dit :

– Je vois que t'as pas été envoyée chez les Serpentards pour rien, tu connais les vieilles familles et leur influence. Tu cherches déjà à m'avoir dans ta poche ?

Bien sûr, il n'en était rien, je voulais juste entamer la conversation mais cela me rappela qu'à part pour les inclinaisons magiques de ma famille, il n'y avait manifestement aucune raison de m'envoyer à Serpentard.

– Bizarre que je connaisse pas la tienne… McTerrwick… ça ne me dit rien.

Cette phrase me ramena au présent. Je remerciai intérieurement la bonne étoile qui avait poussé ma mère à me donner le nom de mon grand-père car j'avais manifestement soulevé un premier intérêt dangereux sur mon identité. Je tentai donc de rompre ce périlleux cordon :

– Je ne viens pas d'une famille noble, c'est pour ça, mais je les connais de nom.

– Ah d'accord.

Mon interlocutrice sembla à la fois déçue de mon statut et fière de mon intérêt.

– Ouais, ma famille vit en Irlande depuis des générations.

Elle sembla réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

– Si tu vas avoir treize ans, ça veut dire que tu vas entrer en troisième année, non ? Tu n'as quand même pas pu finir à Serpentard en étant une née-moldus qui a été dépistée tardivement ?

Un garçon, pourtant plus petit que mon interlocutrice, mais visiblement plus âgé, intervint, apparemment désireux de faire taire les rumeurs sur mon compte. Il portait un insigne sur sa robe, et j'avais assez bien suivi les explications de mon grand-père pour savoir qu'il était donc le préfet de Serpentard. Un genre de référent et de messager entre les professeurs et les élèves… et un surveillant aussi.

Je l'assimilais d'office à une forme d'autorité à cette table et fut ravie de l'entendre prendre ma défense :

– Ne pose pas de questions trop de personnelles alors qu'elle vient d'arriver, Filehn. Si tu veux vraiment satisfaire ta curiosité, tu as juste besoin de savoir qu'on lui enseignait la magie à la maison, avant, mais ce n'est plus possible aujourd'hui. Elle a néanmoins les compétences pour commencer en troisième année.

L'Irlandaise haussa les épaules :

– Bah, c'est pas mal comme plan. J'aurais aussi préféré qu'on m'enseigne chez moi, ça m'aurait évité de me mêler à certaines personnes.

Je compris alors que nous étions foncièrement différentes. Bien sûr, elle était méprisante, ce que je jugeais ne pas être un de mes traits de caractère, mais surtout, moi, j'aspirais réellement à côtoyer les autres.

Je me demandais soudain si cette personne savait réellement ce qu'était de vivre dans un huis-clos… Je tentai de détourner mes sombres pensées. J'étais comme ça… à remettre mes réflexions à plus tard, au calme :

– Tu sais tout ça ? Fis-je au préfet, surprise.

– Pas les détails, les professeurs ne donneraient jamais d'informations cruciales sur la vie privée des élèves, mais je sais que je dois te mener au dortoir incomplets des filles de troisième année.

– C'est le mien, nota Filehn.

Vous vous imaginez bien pourquoi ce dialogue était resté gravé dans ma mémoire, maintenant ? Je venais de comprendre à cet instant précis que j'allais devoir composer pour vivre aux côtés d'une personne qui ne m'était pas complètement sympathique.

Je voulais essayer que notre relation ne devienne pas carrément antipathique.

– On se demande pourquoi, répliqua le préfet. Personne ne semble assez bien pour toi, Filehn.

– De ce que j'ai vu, Viridis ne sera pas décevante.

Et cela voulait dire quoi, exactement, ça ?

La suite se passa dans une ambiance légèrement plus détendue. Tout le monde était très enthousiaste et j'écoutais les autres parler de leurs vacances. De vacances « normales », même si personne d'autre que Filehn ne se vanta d'être aller rendre visite à une ancienne famille de sorciers en Egypte dont les ancêtres remontraient au temps des pharaons. Maintenant, je pouvais cependant avoir une idée de ce à quoi pouvaient ressembler les vacances…

Malgré tout, au milieu de cet enthousiasme et de ces bons souvenirs, je me sentais étrangement loin, tout d'un coup. Suffisamment pour que le préfet en vienne à me secouer gentiment pour me mener au dortoir avec les premières années.

Je suivis donc le convoi dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussé, nous descendîmes des escaliers. Ce faisant, il expliqua :

– Notre maison se trouve sur le chemin pour les cachots, pas loin de la salle du cours de potion. Voilà, l'entrée.

Vivre dans un milieu souterrain n'a rien d'étonnant quand on appartient à une maison dont l'emblème est un serpent, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous en dirais cependant pas plus, j'ai beau écrire ces mémoires pour les descendants de Morgane, rien ne me dit que vous serez à Serpentard. Je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur, d'ailleurs.


	7. Guerre d'influence

**Alerte : suite à une longue réflexion, j'ai changé d'approche pour cette fanfiction, ce qui a également abouti à un changement de maison pour Viridis (j'ai eu une révélation concernant son caractère, son évolution, ses besoins... rhaaaa ses personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête alors que je voulais mettre en avant la maison Poufsouffle!) DONC, si vous êtes restés sur une Viridis-Poufsouffle, je vous encourage à relire le chapitre 5 où vous ferez la connaissance de sa nouvelle maison et d'un nouveau personnage important.**

 **Encore désolée pour l'attente, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** **Guerre d'influence**

Je pensais sincèrement que le choixpeau m'avait envoyé à Serpentard uniquement à cause des penchants de notre famille. Vous saurez que ce n'était pas sa seule raison et que vous ne finirez donc sans doute pas vous-même à Serpentard obligatoirement.

Non, c'est en côtoyant Filehn que j'appris ce que j'avais de « Serpentard ».

Filehn O'Chriss appartenait à une famille influente, avait grandi en profitant de son influence et sans éprouver de réelles difficultés dans sa vie. Ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'avait, et elle passait le plus clair de son temps à Poudlard à s'entourer des personnes qui étaient à la hauteur de ses désirs. Cela, je le compris rapidement, de la même façon que j'avais très rapidement compris le mode de fonctionnement de Régine, ironiquement appelé la « princesse de Gryffondor ». Bien entendu, vu que son prénom venait de _regina, reginae_ en latin, qui signifiait « reine », le titre de « reine de Gryffondor » aurait été plus approprié… mais cela lui aurait donné bien trop d'importance. Au moins « princesse » montrait qu'elle prétendait à une place de pouvoir qu'elle n'avait pas réellement.

Et Filehn était la première à vouloir le lui rappeler.

J'étais donc aux prises dans une gueguerre d'influence entre deux filles de deux maisons rivales depuis des siècles… à cela s'ajoutait le fait que Filehn avait appris que j'avais déjà remis à sa place la « princesse » et que ma place dans son « camp » était donc acquise.

Magnifique.

J'étais là pour travailler, moi.

Ce qui aurait pu me faire dire que j'aurais été mieux à Serdaigle, mais j'avais cependant cette aptitude improbable de voir clair dans le jeu des autres, dans les manipulations. Et ça, c'est typiquement Serpentard.

Enfin, de mon point de vue, il s'agissait surtout de faire preuve de maturité et savoir voir l'immaturité chez les autres, mais non, apparemment c'était un vrai trait de caractère prisé par la maison du serpent.

Ceci dit, je me rendis vite compte que dormir dans le même dortoir d'une des princesses de l'école, de devoir éviter d'entrer trop à fond dans leur jeu d'influence et savoir me dérober pour remplir mes seuls objectifs était un travail de composition de tous les instants… et que j'appris rapidement à perfectionner.

Ce qui est…. Foncièrement Serpentard, en fait.

Je passais donc pour être une parfaite fourbe alors que je souhaitais simplement faire mes affaires à part de cette gueguerre infantile.

Je m'arrangeais pour me lever plus tôt que Filehn, j'engloutissais mon petit-déjeuner et j'allais parfois à la volière pour rejoindre Njord, quand il y était du moins, car je donnais régulièrement des nouvelles à mon grand-père. La compagnie des animaux m'était nécessaire, pour lisser les frustrations éprouvées en évoluant au sein des humains, surtout au début. Pour une personne peu habituée comme moi aux déceptions et agressivités sociales, prendre du recul était même vitale.

Au moins, mon seul parent, tout Gryffondor qu'il était, m'avait félicité de mon entrée dans la maison de Serpentard. C'était rassurant. Quand Njord avait une course ou que je n'avais pas besoin de la simplicité du monde animal, je me rendais à la bibliothèque, dès son ouverture. Une stratégie payante car ce n'était clairement pas dans les habitudes des deux princesses qui devaient être occupées à se lancer des regards assassins au-dessus des tables de la grande salle. Il n'était pas bien difficile de me trouver une occupation car il m'était impossible d'assister aux cours d'Etude sur les moldus, en plus des deux autres options que j'avais choisis : runes et soins aux créatures magiques. Le professeur en charge de l'étude des Moldus me faisait cependant passer les cours que je devais rattraper sur mon temps libre, faute d'avoir trouvé une meilleure solution, apparemment. L'un des principaux avantages d'éviter Filehn à tout prix au point de me lever pratiquement avant tout le monde était donc de me permettre de rattraper mon retard tranquillement.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être en classe pour savoir que j'étais sans doute la seule Serpentard à suivre ce cours. Quelque part, ne pas y être me permettait d'éviter d'évoluer dans l'école avec cette drôle d'étiquette de « Serpentard intéressée par les moldus autrement qu'en faisant preuve de mépris, ou de pitié. »

Très étrange, en soit.

C'est une des étiquettes qui me fut cependant attribuée par une de mes premières connaissances du Poudlard Express :

– Tiens tu étudies, ça ? Je ne m'y serais pas attendu, de la part d'une Serpentard.

Je relevais la tête et reconnut celle de Charlie qui tenait un gros livre à couverture de cuir écailleuse. Il souriait.

– Tu es peut-être surpris, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être un reproche.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la bibliothécaire, que j'avais suffisamment côtoyée pour savoir qu'elle était TRÈS stricte sur le calme et le silence qui devait régner dans son domaine, puis il s'assit en face de moi, en lui tournant le dos.

– Non, ce n'est pas une reproche. Tu sais, les Weasley sont une vieille famille, et pourtant mon père adore tout ce qui approche de près ou de loin aux moldus, alors… je suis habitué à ce que certains stéréotypes ne soient pas respectés.

Je souris et ne put m'empêcher de lui répondre :

– Laisse-moi deviner… il n'était quand même pas à Serpentard ?

Il ricana aussi silencieusement que possible.

– Non, bien sûr, mais je ne te vois pas avec Filehn, en ce moment, et d'une manière générale, j'ai l'impression que tu la fuis, en particulier en cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Je jetais à mon tour un regard autour de moi, mais nous étions très peu à être aussi studieux de si bon matin… il n'y avait que quelques cinquièmes et septièmes années particulièrement stressés par leurs examen finaux pour commencer à étudier aussi assidûment de bon matin.

– Disons que j'essaie, mais c'est pas simple. Enfin, c'est plus simple au cours des créatures magiques : elle ne s'y intéresse pas, contrairement à moi… mais être à la même table qu'elle en potions, c'est un vrai calvaire.

Filehn avait en effet très vite remarqué que je me débrouillais très bien en potion et avait la fâcheuse tendance à me demander mon aide. Enfin… je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes pour aider les autres en cas de besoin – très peu Serpentard à mon goût, mais très Gryffondor – mais à un moment je jugeais qu'il y avait des limites – ça c'est un peu plus Serpentard. Donc, aider, d'accord, mais me demander de couper ses racines en plus des miennes… c'était vraiment trop. Mais revenons-en au présent.

Je me souviens que cet échange avec Charlie avait lieu un mardi, car le cours de potion de ma troisième année qui avait lieu l'après-midi même, et cet après-midi-là est marqué au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Pourquoi ? Très simple : ce mardi, spécifiquement, je sais que j'avais un examen pratique. Je sais aussi que je l'appréhendais parce qu'au dernier examen du même genre, j'avais tellement aidé Filehn, que la qualité de ma potion en avait pâti et que la princesse avait donc injustement eu une meilleure note que moi.

Que cela m'arrive une fois… ce serait anecdotique, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Je devenais de plus en plus cette petite Gryffondor portant les bagages de Régine… mais du côté Serpentard une petite servante de Filehn. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait dire le soir de mon arrivée quand elle jugeait que je ne serais pas décevante. N'étant pas de famille noble, elle ne jugeait pas que je puisse être mieux que cela.

Il n'en était pas question.

Je sentais déjà que je me trouvais au matin d'un jour décisif. J'avais cette adrénaline en moi… mais je voulais la couver tranquillement, me préparer tranquillement. Je relevais les yeux de mon devoir sur les moyens de transport de moldus pour regarder Charlie – j'avais choisis la bicyclette comme sujet d'étude, j'éprouvais déjà un vif intérêt pour cette machine et désirais en acquérir une.

– Et toi, tu étudies quoi de si bonne heure ?

Sans rien dire, il révéla la couverture que je supposai être en peau de dragon, au vu du titre : « Dragons, coutumes et habitats ».

Évidemment.

Je ne dis rien, il ne dit rien. Pas besoin, on savait tous les deux que c'était sa passion et il était inutile de se lancer dans un dialogue passionné sur ces magnifiques créatures si c'était pour finir expulsés de la bibliothèque. Nous eûmes un sourire entendu, puis on se contenta de travailler jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure d'assister aux cours du matin en nous quittant sur un « bonne journée ».

Le matin, c'était métamorphose. Dans cette matière, j'étais cette élève exaspérante qui réussissait tout du premier coup sans le moindre effort et qui, en plus, avait l'audace de ne pas se vanter ce qui ne donnait aucune raison aux autres de me reprocher mon talent.

J'étais vraiment horrible.

D'un autre côté, je ne voyais pas trop de quoi me vanter : je n'avais aucun mérite. J'avais été littéralement _conçue_ pour réussir en métamorphose, alors il était évident qu'il s'agissait de la matière – pourtant réputée une des plus difficiles – que je préférais.

L'avantage, c'était qu'une aide de ma part pour un travail de Filehn l'aurait grillée d'office : son niveau en métamorphose était exécrable et McGonagall n'aurait pas été dupe.

C'était ma bouffée d'air du matin.

Cela m'aida à couver ma petite envie de révolution.

Ensuite, ce fut le cours de sortilèges. Je ne me rappelle de rien en particulier qui se passa ce jour-là. J'étais une élève moyenne dans cette matière, mais persistante, donc je finissais toujours par y arriver.

Dès le moment où on ne me demandait pas de lancer un sort de feu.

Tout commença au déjeuner. Filehn O'Chriss me rejoignit en sortant du cours de sortilèges avec ce que j'appelais « les ancienns », ses trois ombres, ses trois suivants, ceux avant moi. C'était des triplés et les parents avaient cruellement manqué d'imagination pour les nommer ce qui avait manifestement empêché leurs fils et fille d'avoir une personnalité propre. Les deux garçons se nommaient Flynn et Fly, et la fille, Cry.

Et justement, je trouvais ça à pleurer.

Filehn les avaient choisi comme amis proches pour quatre raisons :

Un, Flynn et Cry étaient tous les deux plus baraqués que grands, oui même Cry qui était une fille, et servaient souvent de force dissuasive partout où ils allaient. Fly semblait avoir pris moins de place dans le ventre de leur mère et était de constitution… normale, mais pas pour sa famille.

Deux, Cry et Flynn avaient de fait été repérés pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que batteurs et s'entourer de personnalités ayant une quelconque popularité dans quelque domaine que ce soit était une priorité pour Filehn. Je suppose que c'était aussi une raison qui la poussait à m'avoir auprès d'elle, j'étais la curiosité des troisièmes années, fraîchement arrivée, et une véritable génie en métamorphose.

Trois, ils étaient du genre à suivre le mouvement quand ils avaient en face d'eux une personne de la prestance de Filehn.

Quatre, même s'ils ne faisaient pas partie d'une vieille famille de sorciers, ils n'avaient pas eu un parent moldu dans leur arbre généalogique depuis cinq générations, et leurs parents occupaient des places de premier ordre au Ministère. Ce qui faisait cinq raison, en fait…

Voilà.

Tout ce charmant groupe me rejoignit donc et, comme souvent, je me sentis oppressée par l'obligation de devoir être considérée comme leur proche. Les deux autres filles du dortoir de troisième année de Serpentard étaient apparemment cousines et ne se lâchaient pas, sans jamais autoriser quiconque d'entrer dans leur cercle. Elles se contentaient de cultiver leur image auprès de tout le monde, pour ne froisser personne, tout en surveillant leurs arrières mutuellement. Elles faisaient en sorte d'avoir de bonnes notes, une bonne appréciation de la part de l'ensemble des professeurs et passaient le plus clair de leur temps à chuchoter quand elles étaient en dehors des cours.

En fait… je les suspectais d'être les principales personnes à l'origine des rumeurs dans l'école. C'est pourquoi je prenais mille précautions en leur présence car je n'oubliais pas que j'étais là un peu en terre « d'asile ».

Dehors, des criminels me cherchaient.

Je me retrouvais donc obligée de supporter la fameuse clique de Filehn, du moins pour l'instant.

– Alors, prête pour cet aprem' ?

Je mangeais une saucisse quand elle posa la question, de but en blanc, après avoir demandé à Flynn et Cry comment s'était passé leur entraînement de Quidditch. Fly, avait sorti son livre de potion et je le suspectai de bouder la conversation : depuis quelque temps il occupait un peu la place de la cinquième roue du carosse et ne semblait pas apprécier. Moins grand, moins baraqué que son frère et sa soeur, et certainement pas dans l'équipe de Serpentard, il n'avait plus grand-chose d'intéressant pour Filehn. Pour elle, d'ailleurs, à moins d'un miracle, il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de lui.

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules, j'avais la bouche pleine.

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

J'étais en train de manger, là ! Et les bonnes manières ? Je déglutis donc leeentement, je me rappelle bien de ce petit instant de composition, je pesais chaque geste avant de les faire, chaque mot avant des les prononcer, tout devait être parfait.

– Je n'ai pas révisé.

– Quoi ? C'est la solution de ratatinage, pas une partie d'échec !

Je haussai de nouveau les épaules.

– J'avais du retard en sortilèges.

Ce qui était vrai, j'avais été la seule à devoir pratiquer le dernier sortilège vu en classe pour la fois suivante parce que je ne le maîtrisais pas assez. J'avais été particulièrement satisfaite de pouvoir montrer au professeur Flitwick le matin-même que je réussissais parfaitement mon sort. Je continuai :

– Tu n'es pas obligée de me demander de l'aide. Tu faisais bien sans moi avant.

Je trouvais cela très clair, comme approche, peut-être même trop. Elle leva pourtant les yeux au ciel comme si je disais là une évidence, mais une évidence stupide :

– Évidemment, mais il y a des priorités ! Cet après-midi, c'est un e-xa-men ! Tu aurais dû te préparer.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle voulait faire croire que c'était de ma faute. Sérieusement. Elle disait souvent des cruautés sans la moindre méchanceté. Pour elle, c'était juste comme ça que cela devait être. Elle était méprisante pour les né-moldus, enfin les _sang-de-bourbe_ comme elle disait, et le fait que je ne les appelle pas ainsi la rendait juste condescendante avec moi pour les trois prochaines heures.

De la même façon, elle donnait l'impression de s'inquiéter de la réussite de MON examen avant le sien en apprenant que je n'avais pas révisé… et elle faisait preuve d'une telle mesquinerie en étant tout bonnement… naturelle.

Pourtant, à la table des potions, elle poussa ses racines vers moi dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion.

Cela faisait bien un bon mois que l'année avait commencé et j'avais eu le temps de remarquer que les dires des Gryffondors dans le Poudlard Express concernant le professeur Rogue n'étaient pas complètement infondés. Il était certain qu'il avantageait ses élèves. Je faisais donc partie des privilégiés mais j'étais à peu près sûre qu'il n'apprécierait pas pour autant qu'une Serpentard fasse un scandale au milieu de son cours avec une autre Serpentard.

Ma première approche fut d'ignorer les racines de Filehn qui se contenta d'attendre que je finisse de couper les miennes, quand ce fut le cas, elle fit mine de les prendre…

– Attention Filehn, tu vas te brûler ! sortis-je aussitôt sous le coup d'une inspiration subite.

Rogue se retourna, vit la main de l'Irlandaise tendue au-dessus de mon chaudron et haussa un sourcil :

– Miss O'Chriss, je crois que vous feriez bien d'écouter votre camarade, comme vous devriez commencer à vous inquiéter de vos racines toujours intactes et… bien loin de votre chaudron. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes en examen et que vous devez vous débrouiller seule.

Le regard noir qu'elle me lança fut édifiant et je le classe dans l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Rogue avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il se passait. Impossible de tricher, donc : il avait vu qu'elle était en retard, et il était impensable que, lorsqu'il repasserait, elle puisse prétendre avoir trois étapes d'avance sur moi. Elle devait donc commencer à rattraper seule son travail.

– Tu me le revaudras, siffla-t-elle.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu allais avoir la main au milieu des effluves. Tu sembles ignorer que c'est aussi dangereux pour certaines potions que de plonger directement la main dans le feu, murmurais-je d'un ton plein de bienveillance.

Aucune de nous n'était dupe. La manière avec laquelle elle passa le reste de l'heure à plisser le nez en disait long. Néanmoins, je pus enfin passer un cours de potion normal. À un moment, quand je relevais la tête, je vis Charlie lever le pouce vers moi, dans le dos du professeur Rogue, suivi par plusieurs autres garçons à sa table.

Je trouvais ça étrange d'être approuvée par des Gryffondors, même s'ils n'appréciaient généralement pas Filehn, parce que j'avais agi en parfaite Serpentard.

C'est peut-être là que j'eus pour la première fois cette impression d'apprendre à me connaître moi-même, avant les autres : je me considérais comme quelqu'un de droite. Mon grand-père m'avait transmis des valeurs sociales empreinte de justice, ma mère celles du travail, et pourtant, je me retrouvais à Serpentard et à Serpentard, je découvrais que je pouvais être aussi fourbe qu'eux, quand je le désirais.

C'était un profond bouleversement… mais je le remis à plus tard, car je voulais maintenant écraser Filehn en reprenant la note qui me revenait de droit.

On aurait pu coopérer, ou au moins trouver un terrain d'entente, mais elle avait préféré me marcher dessus. Elle en subissait maintenant les conséquences.

Quand je rendis le flacon contenant mon échantillon, je vis que la potion de Filehn, n'était pas achevée alors qu'elle l'avait rendue en première, accompagnée des triplés. Je savais que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils prenaient le temps de me préparer quelque chose, à l'extérieur du cachot, peut-être même dans notre dortoir.

Joie.

– Miss McTerrwick, pourrais-je vous demander une faveur pour notre prochain cours ?

Les yeux noirs de Rogue transpercèrent les miens et je sentit aussitôt mon cœur s'affoler en pensant au reproche qu'il allait me faire. Il n'en fut rien, il me proposa d'interchanger nos places avec Régine qui, en entendant également son nom, se figea au moment où elle rendait son flacon…

– M-Mais… professeur…

– Ne m'interrompez pas !

Elle se ratatina.

– Donc, bien qu'elle l'ait momentanément oublié, Miss O'Chriss est un bon élément en potion, je pense qu'être avec Miss Bellees la… motivera.

Bon… en terme de manipulation, le professeur Rogue était clairement au-dessus. Régine était devenue rouge, à mes côtés, mais ne dit rien, sous peine de voir des points de maison lui être retirés.

– En ce qui vous concerne, Miss McTerrwick…

Il jeta un regard très significatif sur les flacons des Gryffondors dont aucune n'avait la bonne couleur ou la bonne consistance. Une tendance que l'on pouvait facilement mettre sur le fait que le maître des potions les arrosaient de remarques acerbes sans leur fournir une aide concluante. Je me souviens même que l'une d'elle devenait progressivement gazeuse.

– Je crois que la maison du lion aurait besoin d'un coup de patte… d'une Serpentard. Vous comprenez ?

– Oui professeur.

– Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer toutes les deux.

Régine était furieuse et sortit en balançant son sac sur son épaule, je la suivais. Une fois dehors et en compagnie de ses groupies, elle se retourna en se plantant devant moi :

– Bravo, t'es dans le collimateur de Filehn ET dans le mien. Tu viens de signer pour ton pire cauchemar.

Vous pensez peut-être que ça m'a affectée ? Peut-être que oui. Vous êtes peut-être en train de lire en étant assis bien au chaud, une boisson pas loin de la main et peut-être que mon histoire vous semble au final très prenante, mais très éloignée de vous.

Ce n'était pas mon cas.

J'avais une blessure encore bien fraîche qui me rappelait que ses menaces n'étaient que les paroles d'une étudiante, enfermée dans son rôle d'étudiante, dans son monde d'étudiants. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient les cauchemars. Alors, elles allaient peut-être m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, mais on m'avait préparée à affronter un endroit secret et lourd de magie occulte, un endroit enfermant bien des murmures plus terribles que les paroles qu'elle venait de me cracher dessus avec véhémence.

Enfin, ses menaces n'étaient rien face à la réalité de ma situation : ma mère morte et ses criminels à ma recherche.

Je me retrouvai déconnectée.

Je l'ignorai. Elle prit cela pour de la faiblesse ou bien elle fut désappointée par mon manque de réaction, en tout cas, je n'étais clairement pas prête à recevoir un sortilège de jambencoton.


	8. Amitié et mascarade

**Une aide inattendue est survenue aux côtés de Viridis au moment où cette dernière pensait se retrouver seule au milieu de deux tempêtes. Quels seront les débuts de cette amitié ? Que révélera-t-elle sur elle ? Jeu de masques et de vérité, les deux adolescentes auront une vie à Poudlard bien mouvementée durant ces premiers mois de connaissance.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Amitié et mascarade**

– Locomotor Wibbly !

Le sort ne m'atteignit jamais : il frappa une bombabouze qui explosa en colonne sous l'effet du sort. J'avais eu le temps de me retourner en entendant l'incantation et me jetai dans l'escalier menant au hall pour ne pas être aspergée quand tout ça retomberait. Là, je tombais nez à nez sur une fille aux cheveux rose.

– Wouha ! J'ai réussi à viser !… je pense que c'était un coup de chance, en fait… bah, peu importe, c'est parfait ! Suis-moi !

C'est ainsi que Tonks m'attrapa le poignet et m'entraîna derrière elle.

Je ne remercierais jamais assez le hasard qui avait fait qu'elle avait assisté à la rapide scène avec Régine, ni celui qui avait fait qu'elle avait voulu lui balancer une bombabouze juste pour le plaisir de faire une farce à la princesse de Gryffondor, ni enfin le hasard qui avait fait que Tonks visait en fait Régine elle-même mais que l'objet s'était finalement interposé entre sa baguette et moi… parce que Tonks était d'une maladresse qui frisait le ridicule. J'avais d'ailleurs assez vu ses performances en cours de botanique et en cours de vol pour le savoir.

À la fin nous arrivâmes dans le parc, c'était la fin de journée et il restait à peine quelques minutes avant le dîner mais on pouvait assister au coucher de soleil du début d'Octobre.

Pour être franche, j'étais un peu sous le choc de trouver une telle aide inespérée au moment où je sentais gronder deux orages qui me prenaient pour cible.

– Alors comme ça t'as les deux pestes à dos ?! Chapeau ! J'aurais pas fait mieux pour rendre ma vie à Poudlard plus palpitante.

J'avais toujours trouvé que c'était un genre comme un autre de chercher les ennuis pour ne pas s'ennuyer. C'était le genre de Tonks, pas le mien. Elle marquait tout de même un point.

– Au fond de moi, je crois que j'espère qu'elles se diront qu'elles ont mieux à faire.

Un silence.

– Ouais… nan… oublie.

J'avais encore un peu de cette naïveté, à l'époque. Au moins, les paroles de la Poufsouffle me ramena sur terre.

– T'as raison… je crois que je me fais des idées. Merci beaucoup, en tout cas.

– T'en prie. Bon, tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ?

Je songeais au fait que j'allais passer la plupart de mes cours en compagnie de Filehn, certains en compagnie des Gryffondors et donc de Régine, et enfin… que je partageais le même dortoir que l'héritière O'Chriss.

– Survivre.

C'était le souhait le plus sincère. J'avais beau avoir vécu des événements plus dramatiques que des querelles d'adolescentes, je n'avais néanmoins aucune envie de m'attarder sur de telles puérilités. En même temps, il était évident que c'était ce qui allait me tomber dessus et si je voulais évoluer un minimum dans une atmosphère propice à l'apprentissage… il fallait que j'y sois préparée. Je rajoutais donc :

– Je suppose que ça va demander un minimum de précautions et de préparations.

– Ooooh oui. Ceci dit, t'es pas seule… en face des deux pestes, t'as une foule silencieuse qui ne les supporte pas.

– Mais c'est une foule silencieuse et beaucoup n'ont pas envie de s'attirer des ennuis. Je suis pas dupe, si c'est moi qui me prends leurs coups, les autres seront bien contents que je les prenne à leur place et laisseront faire.

– Ça, c'est possible, mais moi, je suis pas de ce genre.

Cela me surprit. Une telle franchise et une telle abnégation, je n'y étais plus habituée. C'est à ce moment-là que je compris que je n'avais pas trouvé une alliée temporaire mais bien une amie. Les princesses l'insupportaient effectivement et elle rêvait de leur faire ravaler leur prétention. Venir vers moi était d'autant plus surprenant venant de sa part quand on savait qu'elle était la nièce de la malheureusement célèbre Serpentard Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette dernière, connue pour son mépris concernant les moldus et les né-moldus, n'était pas ce que nous pourrions appeler une figure de confiance pour l'aider à se lier à d'autres représentants de cette maison.

Pourtant Tonks semblaient ne pas du tout avoir d' _a-priori_.

De mon côté, j'allais devoir affronter la maison Serpentard et le règne de Filehn, et son soutien me serait d'une aide précieuse...

Je sautai le dîner pour me rendre dans les dortoirs et voir ce qu'on m'y avait préparé. Ce n'était pas très subtil : on avait renversé le contenu de ma valise et tous mes grimoires de cours que j'avais laissés près de mon lit avaient disparu. Je rangeais mes affaires à l'aide d'un sort, et fouillai tous les dortoirs – oui, ceux des garçons aussi, puisqu'en ma qualité de fille, j'avais le droit de m'y rendre – puis la salle commune. Cette dernière avait commencé à se remplir et les quelques Serpentards encore neutres – surtout les plus âgés – m'aidèrent. L'un d'eux utilisa un sort d'attraction et on retrouva mes livres au milieu des bûches pour le feu.

Certaines pages avaient été arrachées, mais un bon sort de réparation fit revenir les morceaux de feuilles et je pouvais de nouveau suivre mes cours correctement. Je retournai les cacher sous mon lit, derrière ma valise, et me couchai.

Voilà pour le début… et pour la suite, Tonks et moi avons fait d'incroyables recherches pour améliorer mes chances de survie et… les chances de retourner les mauvais sorts de Filehn contre elle. Je crois n'avoir jamais autant fait de progrès en sortilèges que durant ces quelques mois. Tonks était tout aussi ravie car elle rêvait de devenir Auror, sans doute en réaction à ce qu'avait pu faire sa tante. Elle voyait donc les recherches que nous faisions comme une immense chance de prendre de l'avance pour son avenir.

Maintenant, je peux vous dire que c'était aussi vrai pour moi, vu le rôle qui m'incombait en tant que représentante de l'Ordre de Morgane.

Ainsi, un jour où on m'avait lancé des bombabouzes en plein sommeil, nous découvrîmes qu'un sort d'impassibilité dont la principale utilité était d'empêcher d'entendre quoi que ce soit, pouvait renvoyer les boules puantes, la difficulté étant d'arriver à appliquer à un lit un sort normalement destiné à une porte… Heureusement, nous avons des lits à baldaquins, à Poudlard. La frontière entre une porte et une paire de rideaux que l'on ferme était, à nos yeux, très mince. Suffisamment apparemment pour que cela marche.

Dans mon cours de runes, nous entamâmes les anciens écrits et malédictions ou pouvoirs qui étaient liés aux mots. En voyant mes affaires être régulièrement volées ou chamboulées, j'eus l'idée d'appliquer un semblant de sort simple qui demandait à tracer certaines runes à la baguette sur ma valise si on ne souhaitait pas perdre notre mémoire immédiate…. À savoir : pourquoi cherchait-on dans une valise qui ne nous appartenait pas ?

Ces deux précautions calmèrent remarquablement les tentatives de persécutions dans le dortoir car toute attaque plus directe en présence de témoins aurait attiré les foudres de Rogue.

Enfin… c'est ce que j'avais cru, mais on y reviendra plus tard. Avant, ce fut Régine qui prit le relais lorsqu'on nous communiqua la date de la première sortie au village de Pré-au-Lard. Je partis avec Tonks. Notre récente amitié n'était pas vraiment passée inaperçue puisqu'il était rare qu'une élève de Poufsouffle s'entende avec une élève de Serpentard… un lien qui alimentait bien des croyances et rumeurs, notamment chez notre concierge qui était persuadé que Tonks était une Bellatrix bis particulièrement déguisée en sympathique blaireau.

Cela la rendait détestable à ses yeux, enfin plus encore que les autres élèves, ce qui nous avait mis dans pas mal de situations délicates dont la plus mémorable était celle où Tonks, en éternelle maladroite, était entré en collision avec une armure. Nous ne faisions rien de mal, nous nous contentions de marcher dans le couloir, mais l'armure ainsi dérangée se mit à lancer des jurons et à nous courir après dans les couloirs avec grands fracas. Jurons et bruits attirèrent Peeves aussi sûrement qu'un feu attire les insectes. Le tout fit naître un formidable ramdam à en faire trembler les murs durant des heures, ce qui, bien entendu, fit pleuvoir la colère du vieux concierge sur nos tête en même temps que les encriers, les craies, et tout ce qui tombait entre les mains de l'esprit frappeur.

On s'en sortit quand je menaçai Peeves de prévenir le Baron Sanglant, ce qui, en ma qualité de Serpentard, avait beaucoup de poids. Rusard, lui, partit en le pourchassant avec son balai.

Avec le recul, ce moment est devenu un excellent souvenir. Déjà à l'époque, après les premières frayeurs, nous avions éclaté de rire devant la dernière scène grotesque qui s'était jouée devant nous.

C'est ainsi que Tonks devint très vite une amie précieuse pour moi. En fait, beaucoup l'appréciait : elle était joviale et adorait amuser la galerie. La galerie participait cependant rarement à ses tours de farce, préférant généralement simplement regarder et rire. Si elle se faisait prendre, elle était seule.

C'est pourquoi sans doute j'étais un peu « à part » dans son cercle : je n'avais aucun problème à faire des recherches sur des sorts qu'elle pouvait tourner en farce et que j'utilisais moi-même sans me dérober si on se faisait prendre… enfin… j'essayais toujours de négocier ou de trouver un moyen de fuite, pour nous deux. On se sauvait régulièrement la mise mutuellement.

Il faut dire que nous nous confrontions à des forces supérieures en nombre et parfois en puissance assez régulièrement. J'étais aussi particulièrement intéressée par sa capacité de métamorphomage.

Ma mère l'aurait adorée. Pas pour son caractère, pas pour sa personnalité, son air espiègle ni son espèce de génie du mal en gamineries, mais… pour ce simple talent.

La métamorphomagie était un don rare qui aurait été particulièrement apprécié dans la lignée des Morganes. Je ne l'avais pas, malgré mon ascendance d'ondine, lesquels étaient pourtant capables de changer d'apparence.

Mon affiliation m'aidait juste à jeter des sorts de métamorphose plus facilement, parfois sans baguette, mais ne permettait pas le changement d'apparence personnelle. Là, j'avais deux choix : faire comme tout sorcier en usant de polynectar ou de ma baguette ou bien… en m'immergeant. C'était en effet seulement au contact de l'eau que je gagnais le don de métamorphomagie et c'était bien un reste de mon père, mais entre nous, j'aurais plus souvent une baguette à la main plutôt que le corps entièrement immergé dans l'eau quand il me faudrait allonger mon nez ou changer la couleur de mes cheveux… Je pouvais donc être une bonne amie dans certains cas, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que je faisais aussi partie de ceux qui lui demandaient régulièrement de nous faire des visages grotesques dans le dos des professeurs.

À treize ans, on n'est pas toujours bien sérieux, mêmes chez les plus sérieux.

Cela m'aidait. J'en avais oublié ma situation précaire d'élève en terre d'asile. L'annonce de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard me la rappela pleinement cependant.

Devais-je sortir ? Était-ce sûr ?

Croyez-le ou non, mon grand-père – sans doute en tant qu'ancien Gryffondor – m'avait donné l'autorisation de sortir, faisant fi des risques. Il avait cependant justifié son choix en expliquant que : un, encore une fois, mon visage n'était pas connu des criminels, deux, s'ils avaient des espions à Poudlard – ce qui serait très fort vu notre directeur actuel, mais pas impossible vu qu'ils avaient réussi à entrer dans notre sanctuaire – ils seraient déjà interpellés par la présence d'une nouvelle arrivante en troisième année pour ne pas me suspecter davantage si j'agissais comme la victime en fuite que j'étais en restant à l'école quand tous les autres étudiants sortaient, trois, si la quasi totalité des étudiants étaient à Pré-au-Lard, cela les empêcherait d'autant plus d'agir si je visitais les lieux les plus fréquentés.

De ce que je sais, Albus Dumbledore avait approuvé ce choix.

Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être peu à l'aise alors que je passais les grandes portes d'entrée sous le regard sévère de Rusard. Un sentiment sans doute renforcé par la présence de Tonks à mes côtés, qui jubilait littéralement à l'idée de dilapider l'ensemble de ses économies en farces de chez Zonko ; et donc en objets, certes drôles, mais interdits par l'ensemble des alinéas du règlement intérieur rédigés par ce même concierge qui nous laissait ce jour-là passer avec mépris.

Une fois dehors, je respirais un peu mieux, mais à peine. Je restais inquiète… c'était la première fois que je sortais d'un lieu surprotégé par des sortilèges. Je me sentais infiniment vulnérable et j'aurais été bien en peine de tenir tête à qui que ce soit dans cet état. D'ailleurs, je me fis plus muette qu'à l'ordinaire ce qui alarma sans doute Tonks :

– T'as l'air d'avoir mangé de la bouse de dragon au petit-déjeuner, bientôt, on confondra la couleur de ta tête avec celle de ta cravate. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Impossible de lui avouer. Je ne lui avais jamais expliqué ma situation. Jusque-là, je m'étais contenté de lui donner les strictes informations dont elle avait besoin. Du genre que c'était mon grand-père qui s'occupait de moi et que la raison pour laquelle j'étais arrivée en troisième année était que ce dernier ne pouvait plus me fournir l'éducation adéquate. « Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas accepté de t'envoyer directement à Poudlard, la première année ? », j'avais haussé les épaules, faute de mieux, en ne souhaitant pas mentir à cette première véritable amie.

Cette réponse avait eu l'air de lui suffire, pour l'instant.

Quand j'y repensais, j'avais l'impression d'être en pleine mascarade sans pouvoir jamais rien révéler. Je voulais sincèrement me lier d'amitié avec les autres, mais dès que cela devenait sérieux, je me rendais compte que j'avais des secrets que je ne pouvais pas révéler et que je créais malgré moi des barrières.

Ce qui pouvait être suffisant pour faire fuir les autres.

À moins bien sûr d'être l'esclave d'une mijaurée qui ne s'intéresse pas à nous.

Ce jour-là, en traversant le parc, je me demandais à nouveau ce que je pouvais dire à Tonks sans nous mettre en danger, elle et moi, et sans paraître inaccessible.

Je choisissais donc une demi-raison et, au lieu de lui révéler que j'avais toujours été surprotégée pour des raisons occultes, je lui disais :

– Loin des professeurs, je me demande ce que nos princesses préférées vont essayer de faire.

Un immense sourire accueillit mes paroles.

– Si tu cours vite, on achète nos fournitures chez Zonko avant le début des hostilités. Je serai RA-VIE de faire des expériences loin du regard des professeurs, justement. Enfin, il faudra faire attention, de ce que j'en sais les profs n'attendent pas forcément les sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour s'y rendre et y boire une bièraubeurre.

Elle semblait très au courant, mais elle passait beaucoup de temps hors des dortoirs, tard, le week end, donc, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait relevé les habitudes de certains membres du personnel professoral.

Son enthousiasme et son assurance m'enlevèrent un premier poids, même si je n'avais pas révélé la première raison de mon malaise. Nous accélérâmes le pas. Quelque part, je me disais que plus vite nous en aurions fini avec la visite du village, plus vite nous serions peut-être rentrés.

Bien sûr, c'était sous-estimer Tonks.

Première visite chez Zonko… Tonks prit tout ce qu'elle put porter et cacher. Elle avait, selon ses dire, un « plan » pour les faire entrer au nez et à la barbe de Rusard. Ce plan consistait à changer sa tête en celle d'un préfet, ce qui m'interdisait d'être à ses côtés pour ne pas griller sa couverture…

En sortant, pas d'attaque. Nous visitâmes quelques boutiques… Tonks regarda plus qu'elle n'acheta, faute de place et on termina par une bièreaubeurre aux Trois balais.

Enfin presque.

– Bon…

Elle fit claquer sa chope contre le bois de la table, attirant l'attention de Madame Rosemerta qui la jugea lourdement.

– Je me suis promis de voir un dernier endroit : la cabane hurlante !

J'aurais dû m'en douter. L'annonce me fit l'effet d'un réveil forcé à la trompette, ce qui fut loin d'être interprété de la bonne manière.

– Ouais, ça fait peur, hein ? Mais ce serait génial, non ?

Tonks frissonna, mais d'excitation.. moi j'étais très loin de partager son enthousiasme. S'éloigner de la foule ne faisait PAS partie des consignes de sécurité qu'on m'avait transmises… mais… je voulais également y aller. Mon sang de Morgane me poussait à m'y rendre, un endroit hanté ne pouvait que réveiller un écho en moi et j'étais très curieuse.

Un ami fourbe s'immisça en moi : un trop-plein d'assurance. Tout s'était bien passé aujourd'hui, pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Je passais un bon moment, j'étais sereine.

– Oui, allons-y !

Inutile de vous expliquer en quoi c'était une chance inespérée pour de sombres criminels ou pour Régine de nous tomber dessus lorsque nous n'étions que deux, perdue dans la contemplation de cette bâtisse décharnée et battue par les vents. J'étais d'ailleurs particulièrement absorbée par ce que je voyais. l'endroit était imprégnée d'une sombre atmosphère, mes sens étaient stimulés, mais pas exactement comme je le pensais. Là où je m'attendais à sentir les murmures de quelques esprits, je n'entendis qu'un lourd silence opaque qui faisait davantage penser à un lourd secret.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'exerçais mes sens particuliers. Notre ancienne maison possédait quelques artéfacts mineurs que ma mère me présentait pour entraîner mes compétences. Quelque part, il était plus dur de détecter une magie dans un objet mineur comparée à un endroit entier qui semblait avoir servi pour couvrir de sombres affaires. Devant ce silence opaque, je décelais tous les fils qu'avaient tissé les rumeurs, comme un fin canevas derrière lequel se cachait une vérité inaccessible.

Il aurait fallu que je me rapproche.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais déjà passé une jambe par-dessus la barrière où une pancarte « Interdit de s'approcher – danger » trônait. Je clignais des yeux vers Tonks qui me regardait, interloquée. C'était la première fois que j'étais celle qui faisait le premier pas pour accomplir quelque chose de stupidement dangereux.

Soudain je vis une silhouette bien trop familière derrière son épaule.

– Baisse-toi ! (fis-je en sautant sur elle)

Le sortilège atteignit le mot « danger » en laissant une marque noircie sur le bois.

Nous nous retournâmes en dégainant notre baguette. Nous avions déjà d'étranges réflexes à notre âge à force de nous faire attaquer par Filehn, Rusard, ou Peeves, au détour des couloirs.


	9. Les premières ombres

**Chapitre 8 : Les premières ombres**

J'avais d'abord pensé que devoir considérer les états-d'âme d'adolescentes cherchant à se construire un monde impossible où tout un chacun les adorerait à genoux par crainte ou conviction était une perte de temps. En effet, mon objectif en venant dans cette école était avant tout de compléter mon éducation et mes apprentissages. Je l'ai pensé pendant longtemps. Je trouvais chacune de leur tentative plus exaspérante à mesure qu'elles me ralentissaient mes progrès. Malgré ma résistance, elles persistaient comme si leur existence en dépendait.

Incompréhensible.

Pourtant… on s'y habitue. On s'y habitue d'autant plus en étant bien accompagné. Nous ne pouvions pas autant nous voir que nous le voulions en étant de maisons différentes mais Tonks m'avait appris à persister dans l'adversité… encore et encore.

Au final, parvenir dans l'adversité, cela offrait bien des possibilités, bien de nouvelles connaissances, de nouveaux réflexes, ainsi qu'un esprit plus alerte. J'avais beaucoup appris depuis le temps où la simple perspective de marcher dans la rue au sein d'une foule me tétanisait.

Aujourd'hui, je n'irais pas jusqu'à remercier Filehn et Régine. Pourtant, je suis parfaitement consciente de leur devoir un grand nombre de mes progrès… outre ce que j'avais dû faire ces derniers mois, l'épisode qui suit en est un autre parfait exemple.

Quand nous nous retournâmes pour faire face à Régine et à sa clique, cette dernière lançait un nouveau sort, ainsi que les deux autres. Je ne sais pas si vous aurez déjà participé à un duel, mais l'adrénaline fait que tout se passe au ralenti, malgré les sorts qui filent. C'est comme quand on est suffisamment en alerte pour voir le verre nous échapper des mains et qu'on est capable de le rattraper juste avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

– Trois contre deux, lançai-je, il est beau le courage des Gryffondors ! Je te fais si peur que ça pour que tu en viennes à qualifier ça de bravoure, Régine ?

Un coin de ses lèvres se leva :

– Je n'ai jamais dit que je faisais preuve de bravoure, là.

C'est sûr que le seul moment où elle faisait preuve de courage inconsidéré, c'était pour monter à l'assaut des garçons. Elle releva la tête, par défi :

– Mais tu as raison, si je te bats en duel, je pourrais plus facilement m'en vanter. Et je vois que tu as déjà quelqu'un qui pourrait te servir de témoin.

Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus l'effet de surprise, c'était facile de chercher un nouvel avantage. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de sa décision. De mon point de vue, si elle avait continué à nous attaquer, elle aurait aussi bien pu prétendre que c'était en faisant un duel, personne d'autre n'était là, après tout.

Bon, elle devait avoir un peu de Gryffondor en elle, malgré tout. De mon point de vue, c'était tout à mon avantage mais je me préparais à une ruse… au cas où. Je me tournais vers Tonks, cette dernière ne quittait pas des yeux nos adversaires mais me vit du coin de l'oeil.

– Pas de problème pour moi, je serai ton témoin.

Oui, tout cela devenait beaucoup trop sérieux pour de l'orgueil mal placé. Régine ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement nous laisser tranquille ? Je me tournai vers elle :

– Et toi, ce sera qui ?

Elle ne prit même pas un temps de la réflexion :

– Elizabeth.

Un choix qui n'avait rien d'étonnant lorsque je regardai Giselle qui tremblait comme une feuille d'avoir déjà dû jeter les quelques sort lancés en traîtres. J'avais une idée très arrêtée de la manière de mener ce « duel ».

Je crois qu'il est temps de vous parler des deux seules distractions chez ma mère : mes fugues temporaires pour rendre visite à mon père – peut-on cependant considérer que j'étais encore chez ma mère ? – et… les récits des grands duellistes en plus des contes médiévaux et exploits des sorcières chassés en vain par les moldus. J'étais incollable sur ce sujet qui était d'ailleurs un de ces travaux d'été qu'on m'avait demandé de remplir. Je connaissais de fait tout le déroulement d'un duel qui devait être fait dans les formes. Ma mère m'avait d'ailleurs entraînée à me défendre très jeune en empruntant une des vieilles baguettes que renfermait notre tour, lesquelles appartenaient à des adversaires de la famille qu'elle avait désarmés.

– Très bien, on lance le duel dans trois pas, fis-je.

Nous nous rejoignîmes pour se tourner le dos. Ce faisant, je voyais Tonks, la baguette prête, qui surveillait le moindre mouvement suspect de la part de mon opposante, ou de ses comparses. Elle m'adressa un rapide clin d'oeil. Je me contentai de répondre en prenant une grande inspiration :

– Un… commençai-je à compter.

– Deux… continua Régine.

– Trois ! Confundo !

Je m'étais retournée vivement et ma baguette siffla entre mes doigts. Ces derniers sentirent toute la souplesse du bois de souche de lierre qui répondit très favorablement au sort. En vérité, une sorcière talentueuse n'avait pas nécessairement besoin de baguette pour lancer un tel sort… Je n'étais cependant pas là pour frimer mais pour être efficace. Ma famille était excellente pour les sorts liés à l'esprit, je l'étais également, ma baguette était loin d'être faible et faisait parfaitement écho à mon hybridation, le tout rendit le sort particulièrement puissant, projetant Régine en arrière au milieu de son incantation.

Elizabeth levait instinctivement sa baguette, mais j'étais déjà sur elle…

Elle-même n'avait aucune idée du sort à lancer pour m'arrêter.

– Confundo !

C'est, de loin, resté mon sort préféré…

Elle fut elle aussi légèrement projetée en arrière. Titubantes, les deux Gryffondors avaient le regard vague et murmuraient des choses incompréhensibles. Tonks regardait le résultat avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'en revenait pas que ce soit fini alors...je la pris par le poignet pour la tirer loin d'ici.

– On bouge !

Je n'avais aucune envie de rester une seconde de plus pour me repaître de ma victoire… tout ce que je voulais, c'était mettre fin à cette « sortie » qui avait si bien commencé pour finir dans les nœuds de la discorde. Il y eut une explosion au-dessus de nos têtes qui nous fit nous ratatiner dans notre course. En jetant un œil par-dessus notre épaule, nous vîmes Giselle, qui tentait tant bien que mal de nous empêcher de fuir à travers ses larmes.

Cette image me percuta de plein fouet.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Dans ce décor macabre, que d'aucun disait hanté, où on l'avait amenée de force, pour attaquer d'autres élèves. Alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Et elle était seule. Et elle devait s'occuper des autres.

Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ses sensations me frappèrent avec certitude.

Je me reconnaissais en elle… ce n'était pas si vieux, l'époque où je m'étais retrouvée hors d'un cocon protecteur, certes inconfortable, mais protecteur tout de même et que j'avais dû me débrouiller seule. Ce fut cela, l'élément déclencheur à ma legilimancie. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir lancé le moindre sort pour entrer dans son esprit, mais ce que je ressentais était bien plus que de la compassion.

Et comme ma mère me le disait, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir une baguette, ou une incantation pour révéler un talent, il peut survenir simplement dans le besoin.

Giselle en avait besoin, c'était comme si elle s'était offerte à un don sommeil, à un moment où la vision du la cabane hurlante, puis du duel, avait fait bouillir le sang des Morganes en moi.

Cela ne prit pas deux secondes. Je m'arrêtai en lâchant Tonks et dirigeai ma baguette vers mes précédentes victimes :

– Finite.

Et je pus déjà voir leur dos se détendre dans un frisson.

Acquis de conscience ? Empathie ? Compassion ? Ou bien un remerciement pour m'avoir éveillée à la légilimancie ?

Tout cela à la fois, j'étais encore emplie des sentiments de Giselle, qui tournaient au soulagement et que je tentais donc de sortir de mon esprit. J'y parvins, mais mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant les ombres.

Il y en avait cinq. Des ombres comme des orbes qui pulsaient derrière la barrière de la cabane hurlante, entourées de nébuleuses, elles semblaient attendre… Leurs pulsations se répandaient en échos des unes aux autres et… à les regarder trop longtemps, j'avais l'impression de les voir grandir, sans explication.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il faut partir maintenant !

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser là ! Elles étaient à quelques mètres des ombres, à peine. Quelles que furent les coups foireux et fumants de ces filles, si elles tombaient dans ces ombres, elles connaîtraient un sort terribles. Mes lèvres bougèrent sans que je puisse faire sortir le moindre son. Mes forces étaient parties. Je me sentais l'âme d'une feuille de papier qu'on approchait des flammes et qui ne pouvaient que regarder sa mort approcher sans pouvoir crier.

– Hé tu m'écoutes ?

Tonks ne les voyait pas. Personne ne les voyait. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que c'était, à l'époque…. Je ne savais pas… et c'était effrayant. Je pointais de nouveau ma baguette, mers les ombres cette fois-ci. Régine et sa bande ne pouvant pas les voir, elles crurent que je les prenais de nouveau pour cible. Elles partirent finalement en hurlant, traînées par Giselle qui les empêcha de prendre des directions opposées à cause du sort de confusion qui persistait quelque peu. Une poigne m'attrapa le bras et me tira en arrière !

– C'est bon, c'est fini, laisse-les tranquilles.

Oui, c'était fini, elles étaient parties, elles allaient mettre la plus grande distance entre elles et les ombres…. Il était temps d'en faire de même !

Je crois que mon revirement aurait pu suffisamment choquer Tonks pour la planter sur place, si je ne l'avais attrapée à mon tour au vol pour courir comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Sans ménager mon amie.

Mon cœur battait contre ma poitrine à m'en faire mal. Je ne ralentis l'allure qu'au moment où nous franchîmes la frontière de l'école, et les sangliers qui en gardaient l'entrée. Tonks et moi, nous nous tenions le côté. Après quelques minutes de respiration très difficile, mon amie aux cheveux roses réussit à articuler :

– Non… mais… pfff… pf… ouh…. ouh… qu'est-ce que...-queeuh il t'a… pr-pris ?

Je ne contrôlais pas encore ma respiration et encore moins mon corps qui tremblait… mon visage devait faire peur car celui de Tonk passa de la colère et de l'incompréhension à la pure et simple inquiétude.

– Hé ? Ça va ?

Elle tenta une approche humoristique.

– Moi qui voulais te demander de m'entraîner aux duels, si ça te met dans de tels états, je ne suis pas sûre de te vouloir comme prof.

Je ne sais plus si cela parvint à me faire sourire, sans doute un peu, ce qui accentua mon sentiment de froid que me causait la sueur glacée sur mon front.

Si moi seule pouvait les voir, c'est que c'était forcément en lien avec ce que nous devions « garder ». Est-ce que certaines choses s'échappaient parce qu'il n'y avait plus de membre de l'Ordre assez sain ou d'assez accompli pour servir de barrière ? Que devais-je faire ? Ces ombres allaient-elles s'étendre et s'en prendre à Pré-au-Lard ? Je devais en parler à quelqu'un…

J'étais trop paniquée pour être rationnelle, pour penser à Dumbledore, par exemple. Dans mon état de panique, la première personne à se pencher sur moi pour m'aider m'apparaissait comme l'interlocutrice la plus salutaire.

– Je-j'ai vu des choses… Tonks. Près de la cabane.

Je compris qu'elle pensait que je parlais de fantômes. Elle aurait pu en rire, mais vu mon état, elle semblable prendre au sérieux.

Je perdais rarement le contrôle de moi-même.

– On est loin maintenant… t'inquiète.

Je hochai la tête.

– N-non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est lié à moi. Je vois des choses.

Là, je me mordis la lèvre. Tonks avait froncé les sourcils, son inquiétude, sans diminuer, se teintant d'incertitude.

J'aurais pu lire la question qu'elle se posait sur ma santé mentale. Voir des choses invisibles aux autres sorciers, c'était rarement bon, même chez les sorciers. J'en avais trop dit, ou pas assez. Soit je passais pour une folle aux yeux de Tonks, soit je lui en révélais plus sur moi…

Je murmurais donc – sans peine car j'étais épuisée et déjà assise par terre de fatigue :

– C'est un don de famille. Je vois… des réminiscences de la magie. Plus c'est sombre, plus c'est visible… et là, c'était très visible ! Et je ne sais pas ce que c'était et…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase et me contentai de frissonner. Au bout de quelques secondes où j'avais perdu mon regard sur les brins d'herbes, Tonks me prit par l'épaule.

– Ok, j'ai clairement hérité du don le moins flippant… et je peux pas t'aider. Tu devrais voir ça avec Dumbledore.

Là, ça devint un peu plus rationnel, elle m'aida à me relever et on prit ensemble la direction du bureau du directeur…. En étant escortées par Rusard car nous avions complètement oublié que Tonks avait rempli son sac d'objets de farces et attrapes prohibés.

Le concierge se faisait une joie de la punition que nous réservait le directeur après un tel flagrant délit… au moins on n'eût pas à chercher le mot de passe « Gnomes au poivre » pour y entrer.


	10. La cage aux corneilles

**De retour à Poudlard, prête à recevoir une sanction, Viridis devra enquêter sur ce qu'il s'est passé près de la cabane hurlante et fera une bien étrange découverte...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** **La cage aux corneilles.**

Le bureau de Dumbledore était un véritable atelier aux curiosités. Je m'y serais sans doute intéressée, tentant de deviner l'usage de chacun des instruments d'argent qui y était entreposé si je n'étais pas toujours sous le choc de ce que j'avais vu.

Cela devait avoir un rapport avec l'Ordre de Morgane. C'était sans doute ce que pensait également Dumbledore car, quand Tonks et moi eûmes fini notre récit, il garda un court instant le silence, ses yeux étincelants étrangement derrière ses lunettes, avant de reprendre :

– Merci pour votre aide Miss Tonks. Je vais vous demander à présent de regagner votre salle commune le temps que je m'entretienne avec Miss McTerrwick.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon amie qui me lança un regard inquiet avant de répondre :

– Bien, professeur.

Là-dessus, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte sur un silence de plomb.

– Je n'ai pas voulu l'inquiéter en lui demandant de réserver un lit à l'infirmerie, mais je pense que vous devriez y passer la nuit quand, bien sûr, nous aurons éclaircis quelques petits points… Comme par exemple…

Les yeux bleus attrapèrent les miens et j'eus l'impression d'être transpercée de part en part, je frissonnai de culpabilité avant même qu'il ne me demande :

– Pourquoi te trouvais-tu près de la cabane hurlante alors que nous avions été d'accord sur ton accès strict aux zones très fréquentées de Pré-au-Lard ?

Comme vous vous en doutez, je n'étais pas à l'aise et je fis de son mieux pour rassembler ses forces au fond de son fauteuil qui, tout moelleux qu'il était, me paraissait parfaitement inconfortable… Je pris le temps de réfléchir à la façon de formuler ma réponse, suffisamment longtemps pour que ce soit le professeur Dumbledore qui brise en premier le silence.

– Miss Tonks est une amie fidèle, comme l'aimerait Helga Poufsouffle, la fondatrice de sa maison, mais elle est aussi d'une joie et d'un engouement communicatifs…

Je sursautai et me rendis compte que j'avais complètement gardé mes yeux fixés à ceux de Dumbledore. Vu sa puissance, il pouvait être un excellent legilimens, ce qui se vérifia quand j'en sus plus sur lui plus tard… A ce moment-là, en tout cas, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il avait accédé à mes sentiments enfouis. Je détourna aussitôt le regard, confuse. Fatiguée comme je l'étais, je n'avais pas senti mon esprit vaciller, devenir une proie facile… et je m'en voulais pour cela. Ma mère m'avait formée pour ne pas me laisser avoir aussi facilement. Ravalant mon orgueil en même temps que ma salive, je me contentai d'acquiescer.

– Je vois. Nous en rediscuterons plus tard. Je vais te demander un dernier effort avant que nous reprenions notre petit entretien. Je possède bien quelque moyens sûrs de sentir les émanations de magies noires mais si, comme je le présume, notre affaire concerne de près ou de loin tes aptitudes particulières, il va falloir que tu m'accompagnes sur place pour vérifier ce qu'il reste de cette manifestation.

Nouvel acquiescement. L'espace d'avant, il ne me semblait pas possible d'être plus fatiguée que je l'étais. Pourtant, une profonde lassitude s'abattit telle une chape de plomb sur moi à cette annonce.

– Bien, fit-il.

Il se leva et me tendit sa main aux doigts fins.

Je n'eus qu'à me laisser porter par le sort de lévitation du directeur. Un moyen de transport qu'il devait être le seul à pouvoir utiliser au sein de l'école… mais qui avait eu le mérite d'être reposant en plus de me donner l'impression de voler sous ma forme de corneille sans me fatiguer. En arrivant en vue de la cabane hurlante, cependant, un boule d'angoisse apparut dans mon ventre. Totalement réveillée par l'adrénaline, j'observai de toutes parts dans l'espoir de ne rien y trouver et… en amorçant la descente, rien ne fut effectivement visible.

Mon cœur battait malgré tout à tout rompre, hésitant entre le soulagement, la surprise et ce sentiment latent d'inquiétude, comme si ce qui ne pouvait être vu attendait simplement pour frapper.

Le professeur Dumbledore sembla d'ailleurs tout autant sur ses gardes. Soudain très concentré, il avait un air que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il faut dire que je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup connu. Ses yeux étaient alertes. Ses pas vifs démentaient son âge et il inspectait la zone avec efficacité. Je ne le lâchais pas d'une semelle, autant par souci de bien faire que par inquiétude… jusqu'à ce que je _le_ vis et m'arrête.

Ce fut furtif, comme un feu follet, mais aussi sombre et nébuleux que les ombres que j'avais vues précédemment. Il se volatilisa après une acrobatie espiègle à trente centimètres du sol, de l'autre côté de la clôture. Mon arrêt brutal n'était pas passé inaperçu et la voix de Dumbledore m'électrisa :

– Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Il était à mes côtés, calme. Acquiescement puis je lui montrai du doigt la zone où le feu follet avait disparu.

– Reste ici.

Il s'avança et, devant lui, la clôture sembla se dérober. C'était sans doute une clôture tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, finalement. Je ne discutai pas son ordre et demeurai en retrait, les sens en alerte, tandis que le directeur se baissait jusqu'à terre. Après un instant où il resta penché sur quelque chose, il m'appela :

– Il vaut mieux sans doute ne pas le déranger mais j'aurais besoin de ton expertise. Tu peux me rejoindre. Plus rien de néfaste ne se trouve ici.

Je pris donc le même chemin en même temps que mon courage à deux mains. J'enjambai la clôture affaissée. Il m'était difficile d'oublier la cabane hantée puisque toutes les rumeurs à son sujet faisait vibrer l'air autour de moi de ces énergies galvanisantes qui se répercutaient dans mon corps. Elles faisaient pulser le sang dans mes veines plus intensément encore que mon propre coeur, mais… je finis pas les ignorer totalement quand, arrivée au niveau du directeur, je vis ce qui avait retenu son attention.

C'était une pierre tout ce qu'il y avait des plus banales, à ceci près qu'un étrange symbole était gravé dessus… un symbole que je connaissais bien. Trois oiseaux en cercle entourant un triskel : le symbole de notre famille, mais pas uniquement. Autour on avait rajouté une forme géométrique : un carré qui enfermait les corneilles comme une cage. Je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait que Dumbledore avait reconnu notre emblème, mais il semblait interrogateur sur la cage. Tout comme moi.

Les ombres, le feu-follet…. La cage.

Tout cela était nouveau pour moi et pourtant, en voyant cette pierre, cette gravure, c'était comme si mon corps reconnaissait enfin quelque chose. Quelque chose que ne saisissait pas encore mon esprit.


	11. Noires révélations sur un lit blanc

**Chapitre 10 : Noires révélations sur un lit blanc**

Il ne me fut pas nécessaire de rater des cours, le lundi. Les bons soins de Madame Pomfresh, qui avait tenu à ce que je reste non pas seulement le Samedi soir mais également le Dimanche, avaient eu raison de mon étrange fatigue. Du point de vue de Dumbledore ce que j'avais vu pouvait très bien avoir aspiré mon énergie comme cela pouvait tout simplement être le contre-coup d'une grosse crise d'angoisse. Devant ce pronostic, l'infirmière m'avait donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Finalement, ce que je retenais, c'était qu'on n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier.

Le Dimanche, Madame Pomfresh avait dû se transformer en véritable dragon pour empêcher un contingent de Gryffondors mené par une tête aux cheveux bleu turquoise d'entrer sans aucun calme ni cérémonie.

– Mais Madame Pomfresh, il paraît qu'elle a attaqué d'autres élèves en traître ! De NOTRE maison !

– Mon infirmerie n'est pas une arène, Mr Polkee ! Veuillez sortir immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas que VOTRE maison, comme vous dites, perde des points bêtement !

– Exactement, Pot-le-cul ! J'étais là, j'ai tout vu, elle n'a rien fait de tout ça !

– Miss Tonks, surveillez votre langage, nous ne sommes pas non plus dans une porcherie ici !

À cet instant précis mon amie à tignasse bleue jugea bon d'adopter son rose habituel ainsi qu'un nez de cochon.

– Ça peut s'arranger, vous savez ?

– Miss Tonks !

L'intéressée leva les mains en se reconnaissant coupable mais sans se départir de son sourire espiègle. Son nez fantaisiste disparut tandis qu'elle tenait à bout de bras un sac très lourd.

– J'apporte ses manuels à Viridis ! Fit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire ses devoirs pour la semaine.

L'infirmière de l'école sembla la juger du regard, vérifia le contenu du sac et accepta de la laisser passer avec beaucoup… beaucoup de méfiance. Elle ne fut cependant pas la seule à ne pas être impressionnée par ce dragon…

– Madame, nous devions travailler ensemble pour un devoir de potion, Viridis et moi.

Cette voix appartenait à une tête rousse.

– Mr Weasley… j'ose espérer que vous n'allez pas épuiser ma patiente en questions futiles plutôt qu'au cours que vous présumez vouloir travailler.

Il était évident que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait faire : tirer le fin mot de l'histoire en écoutant ma version plutôt que celle d'un autre. Or, si je devais choisir un Gryffondor à qui en parler, je préférais que ce soit lui. De très loin. Je volais donc à son secours.

– C'est vrai madame Pomfresh, je le lui avais promis.

– Bon très bien… mais PAS d'autres visiteurs ! Débrouillez-vous pour finir votre devoir à 18h. Ma patiente a besoin de REPOS.

Là-dessus, elle envoya chacun des autres Gryffondors dans le couloir et ferma vivement la porte avant de retourner dans son bureau. Tonks et Charlie s'assirent à mes côtés, la première lâcha un soupir de soulagement en posant le sac.

– Dès que je peux, je regarde le sort qui allège les charges. C'est vachement lourd. Je ne savais pas ce que tu avais à travailler alors j'ai tout pris.

– Je peux savoir comment tu as fait pour entrer dans les dortoirs des Serpentards et récupérer mes manuels ?

– J'ai tout simplement demandé gentiment à un Serpentard.

Je haussai un sourcil. Elle éclata de rire.

– En me faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Je haussai l'autre sourcil. Elle devint hilare et eut du mal à redevenir sérieuse :

– Mais non, j'ai amené les miens. J'ai déjà fait le plus urgent pour les devoirs et puis…. c'est la dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël, ce n'est pas comme si on devait prévoir sur le long cours.

J'admis que j'aurais pu penser à cette solution très simple plutôt qu'à une infiltration dans une autre maison… même si elle devait crever d'envie de le faire.

– On ferait mieux de faire semblant de travailler, Madame Pomfresh nous surveille.

L'avertissement de Charlie eut un effet électrisant et on entreprit de trouver un moyen de sortir un manuel, un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. Comme la principale excuse pour que Charlie reste était le cours de potions, nous choisîmes cette matière.

– J'y crois pas que pour devenir Auror il va falloir que j'assure en potion, moi aussi…

– Et moi… pour soigner les brûlures ou les dragons… c'est primordial. J'étais à moitié sérieux devant Madame Pomfresh tout-à-l'heure, si je ne m'améliore pas très vite, je ne réaliserai pas mon rêve à cause d'un prof…

Je le coupai pour lui éviter de manquer de respect à mon directeur de maison :

– Il n'est jamais trop tard pour suivre des cours de rattrapage, ça ne me dérange pas de vous aider.

Tout antipathique pouvait-il être avec la grande majorité des élèves, Rogue était, selon moi, un génie en potions. Il ne faisait cependant jamais l'effort de se mettre à la portée des élèves qui ne partageaient pas ses compétences, ce qui n'en faisait donc pas un très bon professeur.

J'eus l'impression de leur apporter l'Évangile en leur promettant de les aider.

– Ce serait merveilleux ! C'est ce genre d'intentions de ta part qui me fait douter des dires de Régines, lança Charlie.

Tonks et moi savions très bien qu'il tentait de diriger le sujet de discussion vers l'incident d'hier, l'air de rien.

– Tonks m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, si tu me donnes une version similaire alors que vous ne vous êtes pas concertées… je pourrais peut-être faire changer d'avis les autres.

Je hochai des épaules en dévissant délicatement le bouchon de ma bouteille d'encre.

– Nous aurions pu nous mettre d'accord sur la version hier, avant d'aller voir Dumbledore.

Il sourit, dérangeant ses tâches de son sur son visage :

– Espèce de Serpentard ! Tu réfléchis si facilement à la façon de mettre en place des stratagèmes…

– Et je viens de te révéler ce même stratagème alors que j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire pour te convaincre.

Il perdit son sourire et demanda, inquiet :

– En fait, t'es flippante, tu cherches à faire quoi ?

Je pris mon temps… car c'était une excellente question. Je hochais encore une fois des épaules, mal-à-l'aise.

– Je crois que je préférerai simplement que tu me crois, sans artifice.

J'étais en train d'écrire le titre du devoir lorsque je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il me regardai intensément.

– Disons que je te crois plus toi que Régine, question de feeling mais…

Cela me suffisait amplement et je levai la main.

– Ne finis pas ta phrase. Si c'est pour me dire qu'elles étaient dans tous leurs états hier et qu'elles se sont donc montrées très convaincantes… tu vas tout gâcher.

Il dodelina la tête, incertain.

– Non vraiment, affirmai-je. Et la seule personne à qui je présenterai des excuses c'est Giselle, même si arrêter d'être sous la botte de Régine ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ce que je lui dis sembla concorder avec une de ces principales attentes :

– Elle avait l'air complètement désorientée ! Je t'avoue que c'est le principal argument qui a permis à Régine d'appuyer sa version des faits.

Comprenant qu'il parlait des autres et non plus de lui, je lui racontai donc toute l'histoire, comme on le ferait à un ami ayant raté quelque chose. Cela devait concorder avec la version de Tonks car cette dernière acquiesçait régulièrement, sans m'interrompre. À la fin, j'hésitai à lui révéler l'existence des ombres… puis je me dis que j'avais bien avoué à demi-mots leur existence à Tonks et que je devais faire preuve de confiance, en réponse à la leur.

– Et… j'ai vu des choses… des ombres.

Le regard que me lança le Gryffondor n'avait rien d'engageant. C'était le genre où on se demandait si l'autre n'était pas fou. J'étais obligée de lui expliquer davantage et… c'était dangereux. Je doutais de plus en plus… mais voulais-je qu'il me crois folle, au moment où je pouvais potentiellement avoir un autre ami ? Ma mère, et ma grand-mère avant elle, n'avait-elle pas dû se révéler à un moment ou à un autre ?

Elles n'étaient plus là pour me le dire.

Je décidai de tenter ma chance. Charlie ne m'avait jamais déçue.

– C'est un « don » de ma famille, si on peut appeler cela ainsi. Le soucis, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela veut dire et… il vaut mieux ne pas l'ébruiter. Je n'ai pas très envie que certains croient que je suis folle.

Comme je disais clairement mes craintes là-dessus, cela sembla le rassurer.

– J'avoue que je trouve ça bizarre comme don.

– Ouais, je me suis dit la même chose… mais bon, pouvoir se coller un nez de cochon sur la face, c'est bizarre aussi, renchérit Tonks. Là, pour les propriétés de la potion de confusion, on rejoint les celles du sortilèges et de la potion d'Embrouille ?

– Oui c'est ça.

Tonks nous avait rappelé notre « raison » d'être ici, et pendant un moment, chacun de nous resta pensif, sur son parchemin, à griffonner des idées. Je corrigeai leurs petites erreurs puis :

– Si c'est un don de famille, personne ne peut expliquer ce que c'est ? Demanda tranquillement Charlie.

Je hochai négativement la tête, en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder.

– Il n'y a plus personne dans ma famille de vivant ou de…. Physiquement présent pour me l'expliquer. Je vis chez mon grand-père depuis la mort de ma mère. D'ailleurs, je préfère que ça reste entre nous.

J'avais l'impression de courir sur un fil, sans aucun filet en-dessous. Devais-je en dire plus ? Oui ? Non ? Ils semblaient réellement s'intéresser à moi mais…. Était-ce dangereux ? Pour eux ? Pour moi ?

– Quoi ? s'exclama Charlie.

– Mais...je ne savais pas ! Renchérit Tonks.

Je relevai brusquement la tête pour les regarder. Ils semblaient à la fois surpris et outrés. Outrés de ne pas avoir été informés plus tôt de mon état d'orpheline. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais annoncé, mais j'avais pensé que c'était évident une jeune sorcière, éduquée chez elle qui en venait à suivre finalement les cours à Poudlard…

Oui, bon, ce n'était pas la seule explication possible, mais de là à être aussi surpris.

– Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant ? Fit de nouveau Tonks. C'est comme la fois où t'as sorti de nulle part que t'avais jamais fêté Halloween, Noël, ou ton anniversaire.

Je balbutiai de vagues excuses en me rendant compte que notamment en répétant que « si je veux que ça ne s'ébruite pas, il est normal que je ne l'ai pas ébruité avant et que je voulais VRAIMENT que ça ne s'ébruite pas. » Ils m'affirmèrent qu'ils acceptaient cet étrange contrat mais le roux profita que nous étions seuls pour questionner la rebelle sur mes « bizarreries ».

– Sérieusement ? Aucune fête ?

– Mais oui ! Dommage qu'on soit devenu amies après son anniversaire, j'aurais marqué le coup par une VRAIE infiltration chez les Serpentards pour organiser une fête du tonnerre.

Je la suspectai de n'avoir jamais eu l'intention de le faire réellement, mais plutôt de lancer ça sur le coup de l'exaspération… enfin, peut-être. Elle enchaîna :

– Tu savais qu'elle était née le soir de Halloween ?

– Non ? Trop cool ! On dirait un signe du destin, un peu comme mes frères Fred et Georges qui sont nés un 1er Avril et sont de véritables teignes !

– Un signe du destin ? T'as raison, quand on y regarde, une enfant qui n'a jamais fait la fête, ça fait peur, comme est supposé le faire Halloween.

Ils semblaient s'amuser à parler comme si je n'étais pas là. Je finis par dépasser mon agacement en me rappelant qu'au fond… ils avaient parfaitement raison.

– Bon, c'est fini ? Dis-je avec le sourire. Pardon de ne pas avoir été éduquée comme vous. Vous n'avez qu'à m'apprendre, tenez ! En contre-partie des potions.

– Oh bah je trouve qu'on a la plus belle part : enseigner la fête plutôt que les potions, c'est le pieds, ria Tonks.

– Vous êtes SÛRS que vous travaillez ?

La voix que Madame Pomfresh nous fit sursauter avant de faire monter à nos joues le rouge de la honte et de la culpabilité. On se replongea dans nos notes jusqu'à 18h, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que Tonks ainsi que mon nouvel ami Charlie avaient mis au point un « plan » pour préparer mon apprentissage des « fêtes ».

Je passais beaucoup plus de temps avec Charlie qu'avec Tonks durant la dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël : Tonks était en retenue pour avoir essayé de faire entrer des objets prohibés dans l'enceinte de Poudlard après notre incursion à Pré-au-Lard. Les émotions du moment nous avaient en effet fait oublier que nous avions prévu de faire passer en douce le frisbee à dents de serpents et autres bombabouzes.

– Je suis sûr que si je demande à ma mère, elle accepterait de t'accueillir à la maison pour les fêtes… mais bon je ne sais pas si on pourrait faire venir ton grand-père aussi.

– Tu vois, ce n'est pas possible. Et puis, c'est le premier Noël que je vais passer avec lui, si c'est aussi important que ça, il faut que je le passe avec lui.

Intérieurement, l'autre raison qui m'empêchait de partir de chez mon grand-père était le fait que d'illustres inconnus m'en voulaient et souhaitaient certainement me tuer…. Ou me torturer pour me soutirer des informations, que je n'avais sans doute pas.

– Tant pis, on fera ça une autre fois.

Nous étions sur les marches d'un escalier caché par une tapisserie où nous avions rendez-vous avec Tonks pour un dîner improvisé après sa retenue. De là où nous étions, nous voyions les flocons tomber paresseusement sur des étendues blanches. La neige a avait tardé à venir cette année et c'était là la première neige notable.

Un lit blanc, d'apparence duveteuse, mais froid et humide. Là, quelque part, pour d'obscures raisons, des ombres étaient apparues et j'étais les seules à les voir. Comme je n'avais aucun moyen d'élucider ce mystère pour l'heure, j'écartais cette pensée de mon esprit.

– Tu sais, dans ma famille, ce n'est pas très festif. Enfin… je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de mon grand-père mais vu qu'il m'a envoyé une très belle plume...

Noire la plume… je la suspectais de provenir d'un corbeau de taille.

– … je suppose qu'il a une vague notion de Noël quand même, donc je devrais passer des vacances pas si différentes des vôtres.

– Du coup, ce n'est qu'une branche de ta famille qui est aussi austère ?

J'acquiesçai.

– Après, quand tu vis sans savoir ce qui se fait à côté, tu ne te rends pas compte que ton sort est peu enviable. Dans l'ensemble je ne le vis pas mal.

Ma vie n'avait pas été joyeuse, mais pas désastreuse non plus.

Au lieu de Halloween, on rendait hommage aux morts. À mon anniversaire, on ne m'offrait pas de cadeaux mais ma mère se faisait maître de cérémonie pour une série de rituels qui nous occupaient toute la journée et dont le but était de vérifier mes acquis, mes compétences pour préparer l'année suivante. En fait, mon anniversaire était la date d'examen qui m'attendait en Juin. Ce n'était pas la même date, mais l'idée était la même. Je n'avais donc pas l'impression d'avoir « perdu » quelque chose.

Par contre, cela n'avait rien de joyeux. C'était studieux, éprouvant, mais quand je réussissais bien, j'étais fière de moi. Le soucis, c'est que je n'avais rien pour combattre un Détraqueur, ou pour former ne serait-ce qu'un patronus incorporel.

– C'est quel côté ? Paternel ou maternel ?

Je dodelinai de la tête avant de m'arrache de la contemplation hypnotique de la neige.

– Maternel.

– Et ton père alors ?

Je comprenais qu'il y avait beaucoup de questions dans celle-ci. Que faisait-il avant la mort de ma mère ? Était-il mort aussi ? … Je soupirai doucement. C'était un tournant, je m'exposai beaucoup.

Trop.

Après, j'étais à peu près sûre que personne à par ma famille proche ne connaissait mon ascendance alors… qu'est-ce que je risquais ?

– Il ne vivait pas avec nous, et ne vit toujours pas avec nous. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas mais…

– Quoi ? Il est enfermé à Azkaban ?

Cette idée me stupéfia au point de me faire oublier de respirer, avant d'éclater de rire.

– Bah… je m'attends à tout venant de toi.

Mon rire s'accentua. Il n'était définitivement pas prêt pour la vérité, mais vu ce qu'il venait de me sortir, je mourrais d'envie de tout lui dire. Quand j'eus retrouvé mon calme, j'entortillai un mèches de mes cheveux aux étranges reflets verts. Ceux de mon père. D'abord songeuse, je dis finalement sans préambule :

– Mon père est un ondin.


End file.
